Wolfs Rain Remix
by Kree-Tawny
Summary: Bliss is just a normal wolf in sheeps clothing. She's okay living among the humans and doesn't despise them. though what happens when she gets caught up in the journey to paradise? Visit her on the journey of love and heartbreak.
1. Freeze City

I awoke to the sound of loud sirens going off by my alleyway. My eyes widened as I jumped up in surprise, thankfully it was _just_ the sirens. I let out a slight sigh of relief and stood up out of the tin trashcan and stretched letting my mouth drop into a long yawn. I paused a moment turning around to examine my filth of a home; a half flattened tin trashcan with a few ripped towels in the base of the worn can. Papers and others kinds of trash were scattered near the thing I so hesitantly called home. Another sigh let loose from my lunges as I turned around and began to walk out from the alley. I looked up at the sky after finding out that not many people walked the streets of Freeze city on this afternoon. The sky was grey with a light tint of blue, more rain. Or so I had thought. The dark sky darkened my rusted colored pelt shadowing my reddish-brown underbelly and muzzle. I also wore a thin leather collar around my neck.

Snorting, I took a couple steps back as the sirens rushed passed me and turned a corner heading to the nobles place. '_Darn nobles.' _I thought to myself deciding to follow the sirens. I stuffed my dark hands in my pockets and sighed as the sound of the sirens soon faded away. I didn't worry though, I would find them, I always did. A few humans passed me giving me a look of glee and released smiles my way. I returned the favor to the stink of the town and walked on. To the humans I was only merely one of them, though the way I dressed showed I was different and clearly not from around the area. Though I wore a pair of baggy camouflage pants with a black hoodie, which my right arm was pulled up to my elbows. Beneath that I had a white tank top on with a pair of black sneakers. My collar hung loosely around my neck and jumped with each step I took.

I was sure that if I were to ask a human of my odd accessory, they would surely agree that it was rare and peculiar. If it were to come to that, which I knew, that would be said, I would so much as shake it off and thank them for being honest. I agreed with many of my friends that I once had, that I was strange and to thank a human of being honest would be very bizarre to my once friends. I didn't care though, I was happy with the way I was. Humans, they didn't bother me, just the main smell in the city were the humans. It was disgusting the way they smelled but I still spoke to them. People around here I noted, a lot of them wore dark brown and crusty things. Nothing two colorful except a few things here and there, but it seemed as if I would go color blind if I ended up staying in this town any longer.

"Mhm.." I moaned interrupting my own thoughts. I had an awkward feeling about this day. Like something interesting was about to happen. "Oh well," I mumbled to myself. "I guess I'll soon find out." I told myself turning the corner walking after to sirens. They were long gone but I could faintly hear them, I couldn't guess a distance but I shook it off walking into an alleyway. The smell was still great. Another smell was great as well. Hotdogs. I breathed in the scent as a smiled tugged at the corners of my lips. Telling myself that in all do time I would soon be able to feed my hungry stomach. Though in the mean time I slid my fingers through my blonde hair that was up in a ponytail. Taking the ponytail from my hair I slid it onto my wrist. My hair hung to my shoulders, it was curly and thick. I slid my fingers back through my hair and brought it up and fixed it then used the ponytail to hold it up. I continued walking till I head voices in an alley next to me and stopped. I slowly stalked to the edge of the alley and listened.

"Nobody notices us." I caught the end of the sentence.

There was a long pause. "This is awful." I head a deep voice say.

"It's the best you can get around here. If I see a deer loping by I'll be sure to catch it for ya." I could smell the smell of precious hotdogs and my mouth watered. I heard birds chirping and closed my eyes. "Nobles are at it again. Seems like they pick up one idiot after another."

"Were do the troops take them after their caught?"

"Oh, um same place they took you I guess." My eyes opened as the lighter voice spoke. Nobles? I was slow to catch on. I peeked my head around the corner to see a boy sitting down with a pair of pants on obviously, I just didn't know they name. He had a yellow and bluish black hoodie on that cut off at his elbows. He wore a long sleeved grey shirt under the hoodie and I caught a glimpse of grey shoes. He had shaggy looking sandy brown hair and rusty red colored eyes. The man standing up wore blue jeans a faded blue colored jacket accompanied with a navy blue collar and a white t-shirt on. He had dark brown hair that went almost to his shoulders and light blue eyes with, what looked like converse. Though what I noticed earlier on was that they were wolves.

"Ugh, that's perfect." I heard the deep voice say. The other looked at him curiously. "I'll blend in and sneak inside." I gasped and covered my mouth. I hadn't been heard.

"What? But we had to fool them just to get outta there. That hotdog fried your brain." The boy said quickly trying to persuade him out of his stupid decision.

"I'm going back in." I couldn't take it any more and before the younger boy had a chance to say anything else I jumped out.

"You must be crazy to go in there, they'll kill you!" I blurted out. They both gasped softly and twirled towards me. I didn't think about my actions before they had already been made. I blushed a bright red and held my hands behind my back looking at them sheepishly.

"A girl," I heard the boy sitting down say. He was the sandy brown one and had a leather collar thicker then mine that hung around his neck. He was plump and husky. He got up and I watched him warily. My gaze slowly turned to the one already standing; he looked at me with a cold stare.

"Who are you?" he asked a hint of gruffness in his voice. This wolf was the white one. The other boy looked at him.

"Hey, Kiba that's no way to speak to a girl." He began. The one named 'Kiba' tossed his hotdog away and swallowed.

"Sorry about that." The younger of the two spoke with the same high pitched and happy go lucky tone he had before. "I'm Hige and this is…" He turned around after pointing to himself and pointed at Kiba only to find he wasn't there. Hige caught him right as he was turning a corner and hurried after the offhand wolf. I decided to follow after them and did right behind the sandy brown wolf.

"Wait! Kiba!" He called. Kiba stopped and turned towards us. He gave me a cold stare.

"I don't care, whether you come with me or not I'm going to that place." Kiba spoke in a deep and stern voice. Hige took in a deep breathe of air but Kiba shushed him. He turned around and began to walk away.

"Stubborn guy." He said turning back towards me. "Oh, hey." He said sheepishly. "Yeah, that _was_ Kiba." He grinned sliding his fingers through his hair. I chuckled and smiled at him.

"I'm Bliss." I said in a low voice. He closed him eyes and chuckled. I allowed my blue green eyes to scan the trash in the alleyway.

"Nice name." he said turning to walk. He looked back at me as if waiting for something. "You coming?" He asked stuffing his hands into his pockets. I slid my hands in my own hoodie and caught up with him.

"Sure, where are we going?" I asked leaning forwards and looking at his face. He was definitely taller then me.

"To bail this retard out." He said lowly chuckling a bit. I shook my head and smiled to my self. '_This was going to be interesting.' _I decided walking along side him.

~ * ~

It had probably been an hour once we finally turned ourselves in. we were led to a jail sell and walked in quietly. I thought the idea had been stupid my self but I had followed Hige faithfully. He had filled my in about finding interest in going to paradise or finding paradise with Kiba. As I listened I quickly decided that like Hige I was adventurous and ready for a good journey.

"Yo," Hige said in a light voice grinning at Kiba.

"Hige," I heard him say. Kiba looked up and his eyes seemed to lighten up once he saw me and Hige, or just Hige. "What in the world are you doing here?" He asked curiously, his voice rising a bit in tone. Hige slid down the wall beside Kiba and I slid down beside Hige. I kept quiet and listened to the small conversation.

"Come on were friend now aren't we?"

"Coming from you that sounds kinda fishy." Kiba said peering over at me. Hige only grunted and smiled.

"Hello," I said after a moment. "I'm Bliss." I said holding out my hand. He held out his hand and shook mine this stuffed them back into the pockets of his jacket. I did the same looking out the bard window seeing that I woken up later then I had though. The sun was setting and I was getting tired again. How weird.

~ * ~

I awoke from my sleep feeling the ground tremble slightly. A high-pitched sound blistered through my ears as I gasped and jumped up. The pink blanket that had been resting against my body was thrown off. I turned around to see that Hige and Kiba were already up and standing. "Ya'll heard that too?" I asked scratching my head yawning. Hige and Kiba both nodded. Kiba bent down trying to bend the bars but Hige tapped his shoulder making Kiba turn around. I watched as Hige pulled around a key and opened an eye looking at it. Kiba shook his head and stood up awaiting him to open the door. _'How did he just do that?' _I asked myself standing up. Hige opened the door and walked out. The two of us followed and watched as he left the key in there. I followed the two males walk through the halls and followed silently. Hige then began running and Kiba and I followed after him. Where was he headed?

"Where are we going Hige?" I asked.

"I smell something just follow me." He answered turning a corner. We followed close behind and kept running. We ran until Hige stopped and stood still looking around. He took the air vent off the wall and climbed through Kiba helped me in then he jumped in and followed closely. We crawled after Hige until he came to a stop. I knew something was happen and that seemed pretty obvious since we were moving quite quickly. Hige positioned himself so he could kick out another vent leading to the outside and jumped out. I was second to jump out then it was Kiba. We took a second to look around and then Hige was off again. I groaned and balled my fists up running after him. Kiba was right behind me but kept quiet. It looked to me that we were in an alley behind the lab of the nobles. I wouldn't have known since I tried to stay as far away as possible from the nobles and their evil plans. Not even ten feet from where we had jumped from the vent Hige stopped as well as Kiba and both gasped. I followed their gaze and looked up gasping myself. I swallowed at the sight before my eyes. There was a man dressed in black, it looked like he had a clown hat on and he was holding something in his arms. I looked at his arms to see a small girl with pink hair and lavender clothing; I took in a small breath and gasped once more. "The flower maiden?" I blurted out absently. She let off an extraordinary smell that made me feel joyous but in this situation I thought differently. The man in black stared down at us from the little bridge like thing and spoke deeply.

"Wolves." He said, all three of us gasped and I trembled. "You have my gratitude, for it was you that woke her." I swallowed as he spoke. How did he know we were wolves? The other seems to wonder that as well, I could feel it.

"Wha- who the heck are you?" Kiba growled

"The flower maiden is mine."

"The maiden?" Hige wonder aloud. "Is that Cheza?" He asked amazed. If this hadn't been a serious even I would have rolled my eyes and said duh and that I had already said that. I didn't know how I knew what or who she was, I was merely guessing. A moment after he said that my eyes widened as a bright light surrounded us swallowing us. An exceptionally loud sound erupted through the sky as Cheza opened her mouth and tears streamed from her eyes. The sound hurt my ears and made me cover them in groan in pain. My eyes squeezed shut as I opened my mouth gritting my teeth. Hige seemed to be doing the same thing as well but Kiba did differently.

"We'll meet again in paradise." I surprisingly heard him say through the loud sound. "If we meet again that is." The bright light got brighter and engulfed the man in black making his disappear. I opened my eyes only to see that Kiba had begun running towards the man. Then all of a sudden it was gone, and so was the sound, which Hige and me were thankful for. It seemed as if Kiba didn't even have ears. Though we stood there shocked and in a stance of fear and even more shock. I took my hands from my ears and looked over at Kiba who was wide-eyed and somewhat disappointed. After a few seconds the light in the building came back on and I could see a little bit better. I began to think about it and the sound faintly came to my ears. It seemed sad and lonely. I huffed in annoyance and shook the thought off then looked at the others.

Moments later Kiba began walking away and Hige ran after him to follow. I was soon close behind and he stopped at a sewage door. Kiba opened the door and we all stepped again and covered our noses. Kiba jumped down into the sewer and the two of us followed. There was a long moment of silence as we walked until we got deeper into the hole. I longed to ask what and where we were going but kept quiet. Finally, Hige being the one who seemed not able to keep silent he asked.

"Where the heck are we going?" I snickered lightly and shook my head. I couldn't catch the rest of what he said except for, 'Rough on my delicate nose.'

"I got a hunch theres food down here." Kiba answered both our questions.

"Huh?" Hige and I asked in unison. We both sounded funny with our noses plunged, it sounded as if we were having nasal issues.

"Just a hunch." He said absently. I heard mice scurry around and squeak through the sewage flowing down the tunnels. Finally we came to a stop and sad down in front of these bars stopping us from going further. The two males sat down and I ended up reluctantly, following their lead. I took in a deep breath only to get a strong whiff of trash and other nasty smelling things. They soon began catching rats and eating them. I refused to eat anything until my stomach growled making Hige chuckle at me and Kiba flash me a low grin. I blushed and watched as Hige caught another rat. Utterly disgusting.

"Looks like that guy stole the only food we had." Hige said. I slowly nodded my head as he reached his hand over and handed me a rat. I snarled and bit the rat's head off spitting it out then beginning to eat the rest of it. It was disgusting but better then nothing. Beside I hadn't eaten the whole day except a little bit at the jail. "The scent of lunar flowers is gone now too." Hige said.

"Hige, he knew about paradise that's why he took her." Kiba began. I decided that it was a conversation between the two and kept my mouth shut. I listened with open ears though.

"Well, we'll just have to find another flower. She can't be the only one around, right?" I hadn't heard Kiba speak of paradise yet for my self. I didn't believe in it but hey, why not follow and decide what I thought about it.

"That man knew us. He saw what we were the moment he looked at us." He said ignoring Hige's comment.

"Why don't we blow this town, C'mon lets look for paradise."

"He'll meet us there, that's what he said." Kiba said keeping his gaze content of Hige's shoe.

"He said a lot of crazy stuff. Listen if you're thinking of going after him your out of your mind." I nodded in agreement to Hige's comment. "He's a noble if I ever saw one."

"A noble?" Kiba asked. I nodded my head once more.

"I keep forgetting you're new here. Look those guys are bad news, and I for one are smart enough not to mess with them." Hige said. "Trust me, just let it go don't worry about it." He assured him laying down resting his head on his hands. I sighed not intending on saying anything and looked at Kiba as his gaze broke and looked at me. I shrugged and laid down as well closing my eyes. I soon fell asleep hopeful to get enough.


	2. New Places & Scary Faces

~ * ~

The sound of mice squeaking woke me up. I was a deep sleeper and however the sound of mice gawking woke me up I didn't know. Though I felt refreshed and ready for the new day. I opened my eyes and gasped sitting up not quite remembering where I was. Then it all hit me once I saw Hige and Kiba asleep beside me. I took in a deep sigh of relief stretching my limbs making them pop. How were we going to get outta here? I wondered to myself. I laid back down after pulling my hood on my head and lying back down. I couldn't go to sleep therefore I wasn't going to try, I decided I would let the sleeping boys sleep then wake some one up to figure out what to do next. I heard rustling and looked up to see that Kiba had woken up. I smiled at him and sighed once more. My nose had gotten used to the disgusting smells of the sewer allowing my to breath normally. Kiba stared at me for a second with a blank stare then forced a grin. He turned to Hige and shook him awake.

"Ah, no I don't have pancakes." He mumbled as Kiba and I shared a stifled laugh. Hige opened his eyes gasping and smiled at our smiling faces. He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Oh nothing pancake man." I answered getting up. He looked at me with a puzzled face and shrugged it off. Kiba got up and stretched. Hige too stood to his feet and stretched groaning at his popping limbs then looked at Kiba with a stern look.

"I smell something, it smells like food." He said opening his mouth with wide eyes. I couldn't help but chuckle at him.

"Alright then, we're following you." Kiba said. Hige nodded his head and began walking down a series of tunnels. The two of us followed willingly. After like thirty minutes of walking Hige stopped and looked up. Kiba sniffed as well as I.

"I don't smell anything Hige." Kiba said lowly. I shook my head.

"Me neither." I agreed. Hige looked at us blankly and sighed in frustration. Hige began to climb the ladder and popped open the top, light flooded the dark tunnels and I smiled seeming to bask in it. I scratched my head and watched as Kiba began to follow Hige. I waited a moment then looked around as a deep sound came from the tunnels. I huffed then began to climb the ladder myself ready to get outta there.

"Wha-huh-oh. Must've taken a wrong turn." Hige turned around scanning the area and smiled. I rolled my eyes and snickered. "Huh, h-hey, it's one of our own." He said happily. Kiba pushed him up and he fell to the ground.

"Move it will ya." Kiba said as he pushed him. "That's the last time I trust your nose." He said lifting himself out of the hole. He looked down at me and held out a hand. "Here." He said. I grabbed it and he hauled me up and onto the cement ground. I scratched my head again and looked at Hige then the new wolf.

"Well anyone's nose would go numb after a night in that stink hole." I stared at the pup ignoring Hige's comment. Though I agreed with him. Kiba turned back to the pup and stared at him.

"You guys. No way, y-your wolves?" He asked astonished. Kiba and Hige had already lifted themselves off the ground. And walked towards these tunnel like things. Kiba looked back at the smaller wolf and then past him as a girl with lavender eyes showed up. I swallowed and stared at her till Hige tugged on my hoodie.

"Come on." He whispered. I followed him but stopped and watched the two. The pup gasped and turned around, the bracelets on his right les jingled.

"Leara?" The girl he had spoken to gasped and began to shake. "Don't be scared, I won't do anything." The pup assured her. "I just wanted to see you again. I'm so sorry about your bird." He apologized.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy! Daddy, come quick it's the wolf. The wolf is here!"

"Leara! Where are you?" Her father yelled. I heard growling as Kiba, Hige, the pup and I turned and ran around into another alley. We ran into the pipes and began to crawl. I heard Hige stop and turn around.

"Hige!" I began. He shushed me turning around then back around and waiting a moment. I continued to crawl on hearing the voices of the girl and the pup. I heard the girl scream in fright then fall down.

"Come on!" Hige said. The boy turned around and followed us into the tunnels. I heard a gruff voice then a gun cock. Gasping once coming to the end of a tunnel, something had grabbed my hood and pulled me out. Kiba. I sighed and waited for Hige and the pup to come. Once all of us were out we all stared at the pup watching him blush.

"My names Bliss." I said staring at him in a trance. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"I'm Toboe!" He said gleefully. I nodded and pointed to the other two.

"This is Kiba and Hige." I turned around to see the two boys running off. I gasped and began to run after them. I could hear the footsteps of Toboe running behind me. Catching up to Kiba and Hige I saw that they jumped back into another sewer. I growled and huffed jumping into the sewer hesitantly. Toboe followed and landed with a splash. I followed the two boys until we came to a stop at Hige's words.

"I told you I hate smelly places!" Hige whined.

"Oh hush, you're not the only one." I snapped running after Kiba. Hige looked at me and furrowed his browns.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked in a deep tone. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the pup. Still following us. Once I didn't answer Hige he turned to the pup. "Hey runt what's eating you?" he asked.

"I'm not a runt." He yipped. Balling his hands in a fist. I turned back and looked at him. He had a dark peach colored button up shirt on with green pants and boots. He had copper eyes and reddish brown hair that rested right above his shoulders. "My names Toboe." He said walking after us.

"Well that's cool, I'm Hige and this here's Kiba." Toboe put up his hand.

"I know," He looked at me as I turned to face him. "Bliss told me." He finished. "But it's nice to meet you two. Where are we headed anyway?" he asked. I turned back around and faced Kiba.

"Where do you think? To the exit of course." Hige answered. I stifled a chuckle and closed my eyes shaking my head.

"To the exit?" he asked

"We're leaving town." Kiba said roughly. I looked at Kiba as we walked.

"You're leaving town? Where else are you gonna go?" Toboe asked lightly

"To paradise." Kiba said shortly.

"Paradise," He mimicked his footsteps stopping. The rest of us stopped. "Hey guys. Do you know Tsume?" He asked. I turned around and nodded my head.

"Tsume?" Kiba wondered aloud

"Nah never heard of him." The two answered.

"Is he the one with a scar across his chest?" Kiba asked turning back to Toboe. I furrowed my eyes browns and swallowed. _'Scar on his chest?' _I thought to myself.

"Yeah! That's Tsume alright!" Toboe said cheerfully.

"Okay what about him?" Asked Kiba.

"He's one of us so I think he might want to leave too."

"We'll I don't know him. Where is he hiding out some place?"

"I dunno. We got split up."

"Sorry pal too late to go back to him now. So what? Is he like a friend of your?"

"No He's not! He isn't my friend." Toboe mumbled.

"So, ditch him already." Hige said turning around.

"Wait a minute." I began keeping quiet for too long. "I know him."

"You do?" Toboe asked once more. I smiled lowly and nodded.

"I dunno where he is though." I said. He looked down and I looked over at Kiba. He was bent down examining a spot on the ground. "What is it?" I asked walking towards him. He kept quiet.

"Shake a leg runt." Hige said spooking me as he walked past.

"It Toboe." He corrected following after him.

"Come on Kiba." I said lowly following after them. Kiba stood up and looked at me.

"Wait, I found him." We looked back at them and looked with confusion. "Well, his scent. Follow me." He said running down an alleyway. We followed him close behind, I didn't know about the others but I for one was confused. He followed him till we came to an opening in the sewage tunnel things. We climbed the ladder and were back in the city again, another alley. Kiba turned to a building and began to jump up it, we followed once more and I began feeling that each time I landed on a part of the building it would beak apart. Though I shrugged it off and followed reluctantly. We finally came to a door stopping and Kiba opened it walking in. I heard a gasp before I could see anything.

"What a crap heap. Why the heck did you bring us here?" Hige was the first to speak.

"Tsume?" Toboe gasped stepping forward.

"You?!" He growled. I stepped forward to see a man dressed in black leather with his shoulders ripped and his shirt cut off above his pants. I gasped at his form as he glared at us.

"Wha-hey is this him?" Hige asked looking from Toboe to Tsume. He didn't look very pleased neither did Hige.

"I could smell the blood from your wound." Kiba said.

"What?" Tsume said gritting his teeth.

"I smelt it all the way from town." Kiba seemed to say menacingly.

"Then your gonna nurse me back to health? Well I don't need you help." Tsume huffed gruffly. He was really annoying me, but if some one had just walked into my territory uninvited then I would probably feel the same way.

"Tsume, look I, we're leaving the city I really think you should come with us." Toboe said finally cutting in.

"And just where is this merry band of your going?" Tsume remarked.

"To paradise." Kiba said kinda creepy.

Tsume scoffed. "You're kidding me." He said resting a hand on his hip. "You're going with him because you believe in that crap."

"Well I don't know, but if we stay here we'll have to spend the rest of our lives in hiding, or worse. I just don't think I can live the humans anymore and survive." Toboe said sadly. I gritted my teeth and stepped forward then looked over at Hige. He had his back against the window looking down.

"Look, I hate to interrupt but a nasty stink is headed this way." Hige cut in peering down.

"We're surrounded." Tsume spoke deeply.

"Let me ask you. Why did you come to this city?" Kiba asked ignoring the crisis in front of us. "It was because of the flower scent wasn't it?" Kiba continued. I had made my way over to the window looking out in fright. I swallowed and then looked back at Kiba with wide eyes. "It's gone now." Everyone seemed in a daze. Though the reason of flower was not the reason I came. "There is no reason to stay." Kiba finished.

"The flower had nothing to do with it." Tsume said not taking his eyes off the men outside. They had guns, big guns. "I'm here because I belong."

"I can see that this city is a dump." With that coming from Kiba's mouth Tsume turned around and stared at him in anger.

"I still have a score to settle with you." Tsume said advancing towards him. Hige tore away from the window and watched. I fixed myself straightening my back and watching. I would get into this fight if I needed, but what did he mean 'I still have a score to settle with you.' They had obviously seen each other.

"We don't have time for this." Hige barked turning fully to Tsume and Kiba. Kiba seemed to just watch him in a frozen stance. Tsume stopped in front of him and I watched gritting my teeth.

"The last time we met you said something about how you had too much time to pass as a human. Well, you look pretty human now were did that pride go?" Tsume asked staring him in his bright blue eyes.

"No where. Nothing has changed."

"Do you have the slightest idea what leaving this city could mean?" Tsume asked glaring at him with his burning gold eyes. "You would just die."

"Possibly. Everyone's gonna die it's a natural part of life but if life has no purpose your dead already." Kiba remarked. I tilted my head down and looked up at Tsume and Kiba watching them closely. Out of my preferable vision I could see Hige with a look of shock on his face. Then after standing there a bright light seemed to swallow us flooding the room. I gasped and turned around as gunshot went off through the air and were fired at us. Kiba jumped out the window followed by Hige, Toboe, and lastly me. We jumped on these long pipe like things and began running. I looked around running on my own pipe and saw Toboe running behind Tsume, Hige was running behind Hige and I was, well running on my own pipe. I turned around and focused on keeping my balance on the pipes till I heard a gasp making me look down. I gasped seeing the scene.

"Toboe!" I yelled about to jump down and help him. I watched as Toboe tried to pull himself up and Tsume ran to his aid. Tsume managed to catch him right before he would have fallen to his death. I sighed in somewhat relief as Tsume pulled him up. They sat there a moment in shock as well as I until I felt a pain shoot through my shoulder. I yelped and wince in pain as I looked down and touched it. My first time ever being shot hurt like crap. I began running once more after looking down and seeing that the two were gone. I heard Toboe call for Tsume and looked down once more, he was still running with us.

As we ran on Tsume ran the lowest of all of us getting ready to do something. I didn't know and I guess I would soon find out. We came to this bridge thing after the pipes had run out and it had vines twirling around a little cover and the bottom. Kiba began jumping on these little stands and Toboe, Hige, and I followed him closely. None of us looked back to see if Tsume was coming. Kiba stopped at the top of this run down building and we stopped behind him.

"What the heck are you stopping for?" Hige yapped. I stopped and followed Kiba's silent gaze. He seemed determined on the edge of the building, waiting for something to happen. Tsume jumped up from the bottom and Toboe called out his name. Tsume looked up and stared at Kiba glaring at him. It was a look of death, or so I felt it was that.

"This way." Kiba yelled breaking the stare and running off. I was the first to follow and could hear Tsume running after us. We jumped up on the wall guarding the city and Kiba jumped into a blizzard. I couldn't see anything at first and wondered where Kiba had jumped. I gasped as Hige pulled on my hoodie jumping and taking me down with him. As we got closer I could see the top of a worn building. I slapped Hige's arm off of my hood and looked up to see the other two were still up there. Toboe looked as if he were about to pee his pants then Tsume pushed him. _'Why?'_I thought to myself dreading the outcome of the situation. Words had been said but the wind was getting to my ears therefore I couldn't hear anything. Though Toboe made it safely and I sighed in relief, though Tsume was still up there. I heard a gunshot go off and echo towards us.

"Tsume what are you waiting for. Jump!" Toboe wailed balling his fists and stepping forward. Another shot went off but Tsume stood unfazed.

"Are you scared?" Kiba asked smirking. Tsume and Kiba were once again staring at each other with deadly gazes.

"Yeah you wish." Tsume grumbled jumping down and meeting us at were we were. We jumped off the building and began running down deeper into the blizzard.

Finally, I was at last out of that city of human stink and filth. I don't think any one of us turned back taking our last glances except for Tsume. There seemed to be a connection to him and that disappointment of a town. I sure didn't turn around, besides my eyes were begging to loose sight of the beautiful colors that the world gave off to the colorless place. Panting, we ran through the blizzard, the snow stinging my eyes and face. I had a slight limp at the shot in my shoulder that barely grazed my shoulder. Honestly it had gotten numb till I got warm from running, then that stung as well. I gritted my teeth together as I ran after the others. I had become the caboose of the line other then Tsume who was about five feet from me.

My tongue lulled from my mouth as the moderate temperatures and terrains bugged my shot wound. It was infected. I was sure of it. A sigh released from my lungs making a bit of dust swirl up around me and blow into my eyes. I jerked my head up and shook it roughly then look my leg and pawed at my eyes. "Ugh." I mumbled in disgust. Not the best thing to have done, I decided. So far we had gone through the darkness of blizzards, deserts, little sandstorms, and the blistering sun with dusty grounds. I sighed once more as my shoulder began to ache. This was going to be a very long journey.

At last a cave was in sight. I ran up to Kiba as fast as I could and informed him of it, though from what I took in he had already known cause he began walking towards it. I took in a deep breath filling my lungs of cold air then let it out walking into the cave after everyone else. Toboe and Hige dropped down to their bottoms resting against the cave walls. Tsume found a small rock to sit on and plopped down on it. Kiba just stood at the edge of the cave and watched as the blizzard came down on us. I slowly walked over to Hige and sat near him and furthest away from Tsume. Thank god.

"Oh man, I sure am hungry." Toboe whimpered hugging his knees to his chest. I did the same only rested my right shoulder down laying my hand on the ground. If I were to move it I knew what was to happen. Though I nodded in agreement to Toboe's comment and turned to Hige.

"Yeah, you can say that again." Hige said lazily with one knee to his chest and the other on the ground. His hands rested on the ground with his eyes drooping with tire.

"How long has it been since we've eaten anything?" Toboe asked tilting his head to the ground.

"I dunno, I guess it's been about three days or so." Hige answered. I swallowed as my headache began to throb in my head, it happened every time I got hungry and had been happening for the past three days. I counted nine times.

"It has been three days." I mumbled feeling my comment might be ignored. It was probably a waste of breath but oh well, it had already been said and there was nothing I could have done about it.

"Ugh, we've gone that long without eating?" Hige and Toboe whined in unison. I nodded and licked my cracked lips.

"Mh-hm." I mumbled dryly.

"How much longer till we get any food?" Toboe asked. I looked up deciding not to speak anymore, I just felt like eating and sleeping. Luckily Hige spoke for my absence.

"I dunno, another three days I guess." Both Toboe and me moaned.

"Will you two quit your whining already? It's only been three stupid days." Tsume remarked.

"Yeah, but if didn't leave the city we would have something to eat right now." Toboe said. I growled.

"Oh well, deal with it you decided to come on this stupid journey anyway." I gritted my teeth picking a fight with the youngest of the group letting my hunger get to me.

"We can last a lot longer if we bask in the moonlight." Kiba spoke. I rolled my eyes and looked at him just as the others had down.

"Yeah well do you see any moonlight?" I remarked glaring up at Kiba. He still stared out at the blizzard but let out a sigh.

"I traveled a full month once, when I did that." Kiba finished absently.

"Did you say a month?" Hige asked gasping and sitting up.

"It should stop snowing anytime now, once it does the night draws closer and the moon will be out." Kiba said ignoring Hige's question.

"Well, if worse comes to worse we could always eat each other." Tsume said. Kiba closed his eyes and turned his head towards his shoulder. Hige, Toboe and me all let out a gasp peering over at him. My anger went away and it was soon replaced by fear. Tsume found interest in this and kept his head down.

"We can start with the runt since he's gotten so weak, then little miss cranky over there, and don't forget we still have porky to get rid of." I closed my eyes and growled, Toboe tightened his grip on his legs and looked at Tsume.

"Hey wait a second, how come Kiba's not on the menu?" Toboe huffed. Tsume opened his eyes and looked up at Kiba.

"Cause the guys full of crap that's why." Tsume remarked. A gust of wind blew into the cave and I opened my eyes sniffing the air. Then I jumped up ignoring the pain in my arm and ran out of the cave rushing past Kiba. I looked over to my side that Hige was right beside my and I found that we had gotten u in unison smelling the same thing. We ran out into the blizzard leaving the others in the dust. We ran till we came to a desert type place. Hige and me continued running till we found what we had been looking for. Hige kneeled down beside it examining it, a deer carcass. I turned around and watched as the other slowly trailed up behind us. I smiled at Kiba as he looked down at the animal with flies buzzing around it. It was disgusting but if I had to eat it I thought it was better then nothing.

"I wonder where it came from." Toboe said aloud looking down at the dead animal. I didn't care; it seemed too good to be true. Hige leaned in closer to it and began to sniff it.

"You gonna eat that?" Tsume asked astonished. Hige looked back at him and nodded.

"Yeah, aren't you gonna?" He asked turning back to the deer and taking a bite out of it. I bent down and reluctantly but happily dug in and began to eat. Both Kiba and Toboe joined after a few seconds and seemed to enjoy the meal. Tsume stayed back and watched in disgust.

"You know what this is pretty good." Toboe said. I looked at him and laughed lowly.

"Yeah, probably the best you've ever had." I remarked snickering a bit taking another bite. Toboe looked at me and huffed then he turned to Tsume and smiled.

"Hey, Tsume have some." Toboe chimed. "There's still a long way we have to go." He said turning back to the thick meet.

"Go? Go where exactly." We all stopped looking at the tough man and stared at him. "To that paradise place?" He asked grabbing his hip. Ugh he was doing it again. Toboe let out a sigh as well as myself.

"Kiba, tell us what's paradise really like?" Toboe asked turning to Kiba. Before Kiba had a chance to answer Hige spoke.

"It's an amazing place, the flowers are always in bloom, and there food everywhere," Hige explained. I smiled closing my eyes and imaging it. Food everywhere that was paradise to me, and to be free. "Oh and there's beautiful babes all over the place." I popped my eyes open and hung my tongue out in disgust.

"You really mean it?" Toboe asked. Hige nodded and looked over at me and smiled laughing a bit.

"Don't worry, your cute too." He said smiling at me. I blushed and looked at Kiba who seemed annoyed. Hige grunted and looked around. I chuckled a bit and looked at Hige. It was quiet after that until Tsume broke the silence.

"Paradise it just a total fairy tail, and if it isn't, then it's just idiots dream." Tsume growled his hand still on his hip.

"So then why did you come with us?" Hige asked turning towards him.

"We'll never know unless we look for it." Said Toboe turning towards him as well.

"How far are you gonna let this guy string you along?" Tsume pondered glaring at Kiba. Toboe got up and huffed lightly. "How long yare you gonna follow this guy in pursuit to find a place that doesn't even exist to begin with?" Tsume tormented. He was really getting on my nerves and dampening my mood. "That's it, I can't put up with you losers anymore." Tsume said turning around and walking away.

"Bout time," I muttered watching Toboe run after him and call his name.

"Where you thing you're going anyway?" Hige asked gritting his teeth.

"I dunno, anywhere but here."

"Suit yourself." Kiba said flatly. Tsume stopped and turned towards him looking at him curiously. Toboe turned around to face Kiba and softly said his name. "But remember those set of rules you have, doesn't apply way out here." Kiba said softly yet cocky.

"It really annoys me when a smug kid like you has that 'know it all' look on his face and he's actually clueless." Tsume growled. I turned to look at Kiba who was glaring at him. That was the first time I had ever seen his glare. Had this really gotten to him? Toboe glanced at Kiba to Tsume a couple times before letting out a small gasp. Tsume huffed and turned back around walking away. Toboe called out his name again standing there watching him leave.

"Don't leave now we've finally found some friends." Toboe pleaded. We all watched him leave without him turning around and taking one last glance at us.

"Play with your buddies all you want, I'm outta here." Tsume said without turning his head to his shoulder. Toboe stood there with his fists ball up. I looked at him and let out a small sigh. I felt bad for the runt just I didn't think that Tsume needed to stay with us.

"If you ask me the only one who's acting like a kid around here is him." Hige remarked. I nodded in agreement glancing at him.

"Don't say that." Toboe began. "I like Tsume, he's really nice." I scoffed and rolled my eyes beginning to eat once more. "Just wait here, I'm going to get him." He said looking at Kiba then running after Tsume who was long out of sight. I watched him run out of sight as well before I said anything.

"Good luck kid." I remarked gritting my teeth. It had gotten warmer and my arm didn't hurt as bad probably because it wasn't as stiff as it had been. I looked up at the sun and smiled taking in its rays. After a few minutes the sun began to set making the air get cooler. Kiba stood up, he began walking and I was quick on my feet and after him. Hige was close behind. I patted my stomach and smiled in pleasure.

"Finally something to eat." I said taking in a deep breath of the cool air. Hige chuckled and scratched his head.

"Well, not little Miss Cranky now are we?" Hige asked elbowing me softly. I pushed him and then winced looking at my shoulder. "Still hurt bad?" He asked me looking at my shoulder.

"Not as bad but it still hurts." I answered lowly. I closed my eyes as I let out a deep breath. Hige looked at me and I heard him swallow. I ran my left hand through my hair and gritted my as we crossed into ice covered plains full of rubbage and blown up buildings. That's what it looked like to me. Only about two hundred feet off Kiba stopped and lay down on the ground resting his hands under his head and looked up at the moon that began to show. Hige did the same thing out of random times and then finally I followed their actions only let my right arm rest at my side. As the moon became to get higher and brighter into the sky, my shoulder stopped hurting. I looked at it and it was gone, completely gone. I let out a small gasp as I punched my shoulder and not a lick of pain came from it except the slight pain I inflicted upon my self. I smiled and laid back down taking my right shoulder and resting it underneath my head. There was a long moment of silence until Hige spoke.

"You know I was thinking, we should go ahead ad ditch that guy. I mean it's not like he has to tag along with us or anything." He said peering over at me then Kiba. "It was happen stance that they met up with us anyway." Hige finished.

"The same goes for you." Kiba remarked. And smiled and stifled a low giggle. That's what I would have said.

"I don't know but that Tsume guy has been giving me a real dangerous vibe from the start." Hige argued.

"He's just different from us, that's all." Kiba assured him. Hige looked at him and let out a small sigh. "He's always had some one else to blame which is pretty darn lucky if you ask me." Kiba said not letting his gaze slip from the moon. I let out a small sigh myself and closed my eyes listening to the two speak. "Give him a break, he'll come around." I swallowed thinking about that. I sure did hope Kiba was right. Hige sat up and glared at Kiba.

"Okay, so what the heck is up with you anyway?" Hige asked curtly glaring down at him. "I mean your talking like you go an answer for just about everything." I kept my eyes closed but nodded and listened. "What happened to you before all of this?" Hige asked.

"Nothing much, nothing much at all." He answered plainly. I let a smile release from my lips as my eyes remained closed. I could feel Kiba stand up and I opened my eyes looking up at him. Hige let out his hand and smiled down at me. I took it hauling myself up and smiling at him softly. '_Such I gentlemen._' I thought to myself laughing at my own thought. The wind began to blow shifting my hair as well as Kiba's. His eyes seemed to open a little more as something to catch his sight. I looked at him then I heard it as well. We all turned the same direction, which was behind ourselves, and stared. Another small breeze blew and Hige began to sniff as well as myself.

"Hey," Hige said sniffing once more. I did the same. "Hey Kiba, do you smell that?" He asked. I looked at Hige and swallowed. Kiba gasped and widened his eyes. I heard him take a few steps making me turn and look at him. He had stopped and was kneeling down looked at something orange on the ground. Both Hige and I walked closer to him.

"What is it?" I asked kneeling beside him.

"Must've been a military base around here some where." Hige offered. I shook my head. I wasn't buying it and neither did Kiba seem to be. Kiba got up and turned around making my stand up and follow him. Hige said something but I failed to hear what he said and ran after Kiba as he changed his gate. We ran to a cliff and stopped as it began to snow once more, it was a light snow and the feeling I got from the place was bad. I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes sniffing the air. It stunk like something bad. "Ugh." I said holding my nose. Hige sniffed and rolled his eyes. I was tempted to push him off the cliff and see what he did but that was before Kiba said anything.

"Come on guys." He said beginning to walk once more. We lowered ourselves onto this ledge and watched d a moment as the smell of old dead people came to my nose. I could have barked but swallowed and looked around some more. I loud noise came and I turned my head to see this robot looking thing. I gasped and was jerked behind a large boulder. Hige had done so, why? I slapped his hand away and growled then peeped back around the rock and stared but then jerked myself back as it turned over to where we were. I gulped and took the neck of my hoodie and my collar and pulled it form my neck. Shot were fired making me turn and look around, I saw little Toboe distracting the robot so Tsume could get away. I watched as Tsume scurried from the cave they had been in. The robot turned around and found Tsume out and trying to run. I gasped and watched with frightened eyes. I felt something warm brush against me making me turn to see both Hige and Kiba were gone. I growled and jumped up and towards Toboe. I leapt on a ridge and called Toboe's name that stood there in fright.

"Toboe!" I called again. He turned around and saw me. He let a small smile spread across his face as he jumped towards me. I began to jump away from the robot and he stopped me from doing so.

"Wait! What about Tsume?" He yelped. I rolled my eyes and jumped towards the robot but up the ledge.

"He'll be fine just follow me!" I called to him as he jumped after me. A howl pieced the sky making me stop and look around. I let a small gasp and looked down at Toboe who looked frantic. He began leaping following the howl; I jumped after him calling his name telling him to stop. Finally he stopped and I knocked some sense into him. We then began leaping to find Hige and Toboe spotted Hige and Tsume both hiding upon a ledge. We jumped to where Hige and Tsume were hiding and I turned around searching for Kiba. I found him running around a cliff being shot at by the robot. He looked magnificent running from the robot then flying at it with an icicle in his mouth stabbing on of the guns. I could see him getting shot in the hindquarter and swallowed as the smell of blood flooded my sense of smell. I looked down to see Tsume bleeding and gasped pushing him to his feet.

"We need to get outta here." I barked watching Toboe jump up onto the cliff. Hige and Tsume followed close behind and soon I was right behind them. As I aided Tsume's wounds applying pressure wit my hands, I head a loud rumbling sound and a freezing breeze ruffle my hair. I shivered and looked around to see Kiba standing there unfazed.

"Don't touch me." Tsume barked slapping me away. I growled and jumped up turning away from him in defeat. Be stubborn then.

"What ever." I muttered. Tsume was sitting on the ground Indian style as I turned around seeing Kiba walk up. I smiled in relief and took in a deep breath. I looked over at Toboe and Hige and they had the same looks on there face. Looks of relief.

"Hey you okay?" Hige asked stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I'm okay, it's just a scratch." Kiba answered walking up to us then stopping.

"Yeah right. Ever since I've met you guys, nothing but trouble." Hige said in somewhat annoyance. I chuckled and looked down at Toboe who was concentrating on the ground. I shrugged it off and looked at Tsume with a glare.

"I never asked for your help. Why would you do that, risk your life for me? And don't try to tell me it's because we're friends." Tsume said lowly. I gritted my teeth and kept my eyes on his back. Tsume as well as I awaited the answer.

"That's easy, it was just instinct." Kiba said. A slight smile appeared upon my lips. I turned back to him and let out another sigh. Tsume lifted himself from the ground never turning towards us. He took a step and Toboe ran to his aid. He held Tsume's arm over his shoulder and continued to walk looking up at him. Finally Tsume turned to us with that same ole' glare he held on his face. I turned towards Kiba and Hige noticing the rising of the sun. Kiba began to walk after them and me and Hige trailed the hind, quiet as a fox hunting a mouse. I held my hands in my pockets and continued to walk wondering where our long road would take us.


	3. Fury and Pain

~ * ~

The sound of snow being kicked my way took me out of my dreams and back into reality. I let out a sigh despite my panting as I galloped through the still snowing terrain. Hige ran in front of me while Kiba ran at the front and Toboe ran beside me and Tsume behind me. It was the same as it had been the whole run. Nothing new I just wished to only stop and rest a moment. About an hour more of running Kiba finally slowed to a stop and kept to his feet. Hige stopped and began to walk around us panting his lungs out. I stifled a chuckle as I too tried to regain my regular breathing. I heard a sigh behind my and spotted Tsume laying on his back with his hands under his head and one knee up, Toboe sat not too far away from him hunched over. Hige finally stopped pacing and sat down leaning on his hands and closed his eyes half way. I sat in between him and Kiba and did the same with my legs extended in front of me. Kiba sat resting his arms on his knees that were propped up in front of his chest.

"I had a dream that we reached paradise. Oh it was so amazing red and blue flowers bloomed everywhere. And you know what! They were all lunar flowers." Toboe explained I smiled and closed my eyes taking in what sun there was since it had stopped snowing.

"Have you ever even seen a lunar flower before?" Hige asked with his right eye closed. I shot Hige a low glare but he ignored it. "Plus when was the last time we even slept anyway?" Hige added. I rolled my eyes under my eyelids and took in a deep breath of irritation.

"Well, no not really." Toboe answered. "My grandma was there too, and she took care of us and treated us like guests." He continued on.

"What are you talking about?" Hige chimed. I furrowed my brows and elbowed him hard in the ribs. He winced and rubbed his chest then kept his mouth shut with a sigh.

"I'll bet he will even be happy being somebody's pet in paradise." Tsume joined in. I gritted my teeth and bit my tongue closing my eyes back.

"No it's not like that." Toboe said assuring. "It was like we were at a party, and there was great music and everything." He said with hand movement. Kiba looked at ease when I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Sounds like a coffee shop to me." Hige just couldn't keep his mouth shut could he?

"Hige." I growled under my breath. "Shut up." I said sharply. He lowered himself and huffed looking over at Kiba.

"Hige, give me a break. Kiba hasn't even told me what paradise is like so how am I supposed to know." Toboe said defensively. I chuckled opening an eye and looking back over at Kiba who looked back softly. A faint smile spread across his face as he got to his feet and patted the snow off his pants. I sighed in annoyance knowing what was coming and lifted my own self from the ground doing the same to my soaked camo pants. Hige got up and followed after us followed by Tsume and Toboe.

I panted as tire gripped my body making me lean over a little on Hige. He chuckled as I rested my elbow on his shoulder and stumbled on. Kiba and Tsume took the lead as Toboe trailed the back behind Hige and me. As we walked up a hill Toboe sniffed and I just remained to breath regularly but I caught a sent and looked up gasping lightly. I ran to the top of the hill and looked out beside Kiba and Tsume. My tire seemed to drain my body as enthusiasm gripped my body as I turned to Hige and Toboe.

"A bridge!" Toboe said smiling happily.

"The ocean." Kiba said deeply. I looked up at him and gleamed a happy smile. We began to walk towards the bridge and finally after about twenty minutes we came to the bridge. I stuffed my hands in my pockets as my hair began to fall around my face. I scowled silently to myself and took my hands from my pocket. I took the rubber band like ponytail from my hair and let it fall to my shoulders. Hige looked at me and it took me a second to find out what he was staring at until I turned towards him. I let a small smile pierce my lips as he turned away then looked back at me.

"What?" I asked taking my curly blonde hair and fixing it back into a ponytail. He shrugged and took in a deep breath, his chest rising softly.

"Nothing, I think you should just wear your hair down a little more. That's all." Hige answered looking towards the bridge. I stifled a giggle nudged him softly.

"You do huh?" I asked smiling at him. He looked at me from the corner of his eye and grinned.

"Yeah." He answered looking me in the eyes. I blushed a light shade of pink and turned back towards the snow covered bridge stuffing my hands in the hoodie of my pocket. Kiba stopped and I felt like doing the same so I did. The others stopped as well and looked ahead into the fog of snow.

"I smell lunar flowers but there really faint." Kiba said lowly.

"This is it guys!" Toboe chimed jumping and balling his hands in fists. "Paradise is right up ahead." He said running forward. I threw myself after him running not too far behind and looked to find Tsume and Hige running after us. I looked back to see Kiba finally taking off after us. I smiled and turned forwards and ran on. We all stopped and I let out a small gasp looking ahead. All I saw was a small nasty looking town but it didn't look like much of a paradise to me. My heart sank as well as my head, as I began to walk on. The others followed me close behind with examining and doubtful eyes.

We finally reached the town and walked through the main streets after jumping the wall to get in. I looked around seeing the shadows of people in the alleyways paying us no mind. I swallowed and being on the outside of the group, moved closer to Hige and looked around some more. This place was really creeping me out and Hige sensed it because he nudged me and winked smiling softly. Good ole' Hige. Tsume and Toboe walked together with wandering eyes while Kiba took the lead once more. Every time I looked around at a house or in an alley some one would either move the curtains to a shut of hide themselves. I took in a deep breath letting it out and turned to Kiba.

"What a lump of a place." I muttered. Hige nodded looking around.

"You're not lying." He agreed.

"Do you think they're all afraid of us?" Toboe asked looking into an alleyway. I shrugged my shoulder though I knew he couldn't see them.

"They're not used to visitors, that's for sure." Hige said looking around as well. I felt odd walking through the streets of a deserted town. Or so it seemed deserted.

We came to the big building and walked to the side of it noticing the sun was setting. As we walked on we came to a light and I turned my head walking out from the shadows. I saw a bonfire and propped my head up watching then bumped into Kiba as he stopped in front of me. I muttered a sorry but he seemed to ignore me as I followed his gaze. Every one had stopped to look at the site. Human, wolves disguised as humans. They were surrounded near the small fire and sat about mumbling thing I couldn't make out. I went to take a step forward but stopped and looked back at Hige as he pulled my hood and shook his head. I turned my gaze back to the small group, though larger then us, and stared.

"It's a woman." I heard Hige say in shock. I rolled my eyes and peered over to the only woman-looking wolf there. A man with a scar spread across his face, stood up and looked at Kiba with a glare. He examined the three of us and once he laid his eyes on me I felt a shiver run up my spine as I took a step forward. Hige muttered my name but I ignored him.

"We're you boys from?" The man asked in a gruff voice. I glared at him at the calling me a boy and sneered. Kiba only glared with his glazed and intense looking eyes.

"City to the north." Kiba said quietly. Now all the wolves were looking at us and I felt awkward as I felt eyes peer all over my body, but I never left my eyes off the man.

"Why are you here?" He asked glaring at us.

"Just passing through." Kiba answered.

"You don't expect us to do business here, in a dump like this." Tsume chimed in with the same snippiness in his voice.

"Then where are you going?" The man with the scar on his face continued to glare at us.

"Where are we going?" Hige asked glaring at the man.

"To paradise!" Toboe yipped placing his hands on his hips. The mans yellow eyes widened as Toboe spoke, though he still remained glaring at us. The others behind him gasped and looked at us deeper. The man with the scar on his chest burst into laughter and his men followed. I noticed that the woman remained quiet and kept her head down.

"Kiba, why are they laughing?" Toboe asked sadly looking up at him.

"Because they obviously don't know anything about paradise." He said a hint of anger in his tone. The laughing silenced and the man turned back to us and glared once more.

"We know all about it." He said growling. We all gasped except for Tsume and Kiba. Tsume had his head slanted to the side as he watched in interest. Kiba remained to glare at him. I turned to the man seeing he had a green shirt on with a black jacket with red stripes. His collar was long and covered the majority of his face. "It's nothing but a stupid legend." He said. Toboe mimicked the words and I swallowed biting my tongue.

"What makes you say that?" Kiba asked.

"Maybe because we've been there, we've all seen it." Said one of the men resting on against the wall. Kiba blinked with wide eyes as Hige and Toboe let out a gasp. "I'm telling you it wasn't paradise." He finished. I growled and gritted my teeth as the all the men looked at me.

"You'll all find out soon enough." The man with the scar on his face said lowly. "Now why don't you all just get lost. You do have somewhere to go don't you." I could hear Tsume stomp off in the direction we were headed but me and Kiba kept our eyes glaring at the men. Hige grabbed my arm and I yanked it back.

"C'mon Kiba, lets go I don't like it here." Toboe said tugging on Kiba's arm. Hige whispered my name into my ear and I turned to him and glared walking away after Kiba.

I didn't glance back because more then likely if I did I would leapt at that one man and ripped his throat out. I continued to follow hearing their chuckles making me turn around but Hige being there stopped me and made me continue walking. I could feel Hige look back and I turned my head to my shoulder seeing him meet gazes with the female. A rush of jealousy rushed passed me as I turned back around and walked on. We walked through the outskirts of town and all was silent until Tsume decided to speak.

"What a joke, a lot of down and out losers just gave me the brush off." Tsume growled.

"We'll you sure aren't the one to talk." Hige said lowly.

"What'd you say?" Tsume stopped turning his head to his shoulder as his hunched form frightened Hige.

Hige put his hands up defensively and gulped. "It's just, in a couple of years we could be just like those guys." Hige said defensively chuckling nervously. I growled and looked up at Tsume my rage was still strong from the moments before.

"This place is scary. There may be a lot of wolves but it's so cold." I looked down at my arms due to Toboe's words and looked at the Goosebumps s on my arms. I lowered my sleeve and shivered turning to Tsume.

"Maybe they're right, the sooner we get outta here the better off we'll be." Tsume remarked.

"And where do you think we should go exactly?" Kiba growled. We all looked back at him and I raised my eye browns. "There has to be something here. Look how many wolves are in this city, I think we should stay and find out." Kiba said looking at us with his head tilted down. We continued walking until we got to a graveyard. I took in a deep breath as the smell of dead bodies entered my nose making me scowl in disgust. Tsume walked ahead of us, and Toboe followed I took in a deep breath and then let it out.

"Guys I feel something weird." Toboe said.

"Dangit! Will you stop being afraid of everything." Tsume scowled turning his face towards his shoulder I smacked my lips together and then looked ahead as something furry popped up from the ground making me and Hige fall to the ground and Toboe scream and step back. He fell to his knees beside us and we sighed in relief seeing it was only an elderly wolf. Tsume looked as if he was just about to jump out of his skin while Kiba just held his hand in his pockets unfazed.

"Hey gramps what are ya doing?" Hige asked regaining his breath. I closed my eyes partly relieved and lifted myself from the ground staring at him with shock. Hige got up and stared around my shoulder. "You scared the crap out of us." Hige continued on. The old man smiled and rested his arm on the ground.

"Oh, I was only digging a hole for myself." He replied with a soft smile on his face. I looked at him bemused and scratched my head as Hige asked my question.

"A hole for yourself?" He asked.

"You mean you're digging your grave?" Kiba asked taking his hands from his pockets. He nodded and closed his eyes.

"Once you get to be my age you learn when your time is about up." He said opening his eyes and staring at us. I swallowed and took the collar from my neck breathing heavily.

"Excuse me, but do you know of any lunar flowers in this city?" Kiba asked changing the subject. The old man blinked and shook his head.

"Long ago lunar flowers once roamed the area. Though they were all dug up and now there isn't even a single petal left."

"A long time ago huh?" Hige asked stuffing his hands in his pockets. The old man nodded again and climbed out from the hole, or grave.

"Hey, could you tell us what color they were?" Toboe asked hopeful.

"What color?" He asked leaning forward patting the dirt from his pant legs and hands. "Well, they were the color of the moon of course." The old man answered with a grunt. He leaned back up and stared at us.

"And what about paradise? Ever been there?" Tsume asked grunting. The old man shook his head sadly.

"No, though ever wolf goes in search of it and I once tried to find it." The old man admitted.

"What'd you do?" Toboe asked swallowing. I had been listening very intently and followed as the old man began walking towards this tunnel looking place. He pointed as he stopped and turned back to us.

"Look there's the entrance over there." The old man said.

"Ugh, it stinks." I said walking taking a few steps back. Kiba looked shocked but began walking towards it passing the old man.

"I wouldn't." The old man warned. "Many young wolves have set out but none have ever returned." He explained. I turned around hearing a slight rustle and found that everyone else had as well. It was the man from before, the one that had a scar slashed across his face.

"Okay old man, time to go to bed. We have a hard day of work tomorrow." He turned around and walked towards the man with a scar on his face.

"Wait a minute." Kiba said stopping the two men in their tracks. "Paradise, is this the path you took?" He asked turning his head to his shoulder.

"I though I told you to get lost." The man remarked a hint of a low growl in his voice. "Now get out of here before dawn is that clear?" The man asked turning and walking towards the entrance of the graveyard. I swallowed and watched as the two men walked away. I took a deep breath and turned to Hige who looked back at me and shrugged. I looked over at Kiba who just glared at the two men walking from us.

We walked towards the entrance of the graveyard as well and I sat down as we stopped. A slight breeze blew past us and I embraced it closing my eyes until I smelt the stink of dead bodies. I gritted my teeth as my eyes automatically popped open. Hige couldn't stand but chuckle at me. I rolled my eyes and laid down resting my hands under my head. _'Being with a group of boys tired me.'_ I decided to myself looking behind me at Tsume.

"So tell me, you still believe in it?" He asked growling. I took in a deep breath and rolled my eyes at him.

"Believe in what?" Kiba asked, calmly and smoothing as he spoke. He turned his head to his shoulder to peer at Tsume.

"Paradise." He said not turning towards Kiba. "There's no such place." He said gritting his teeth. I heard Hige sigh and rustle along beside me laying down as well. Toboe did the same only leaned against a rock. Kiba still stood up where Tsume sat on a rock.

"They said they'd been there but the found nothing."

"Well maybe what they found wasn't the real paradise."

"Where the heck does all that confidence come from?" Tsume asked gruffly. "Besides you know it's hopeless. It's stupid to keep going."

"Don't say that." Toboe said sadly. I looked over at him seeing Hige was asleep and smiled lightly.

"It's not confidence." Kiba said sighing. "I'm not really sure what it is, but its always there screaming inside of me. I just have to know, I need to get there that's why I keep running all the time. I can't imagine never believing it." Toboe looked at him as well as Tsume as he leaned again a wall part sticking up from the ground. Hige sniffed then his eyes popped open making him sit up and look around. I gasped and looked around then followed Hige's gaze and saw the woman from the bonfire walk up.

"You boys must be starving by now." She said then turned to me. "And girl." She said smiling calmly and bowing slightly.

"Yeah!" Hige said crawling over towards her. "Yes, yes we are! It's kind of you to notice." He said begging like a puppy, which that was what he pretty much was. Kiba looked back at the female and walked away almost silently. I looked back to see he was gone and I jumped up and followed him.

"Wait! Kiba, Bliss!" Toboe said running after us. I turned around and looked at him after catching up with Kiba.

"Just let him go." I could hear Hige say. I turned back to Kiba seeing that he had continued to walk. I ran after Toboe loosing site of him and running into Kiba. He looked back at me and I gazed into his blue eyes and smiled nervously scratching my head. He continued to walk on with a plane gaze and went through the alleys of the town. I stuffed my hands in my pockets as I looked around with my head tilted towards the ground. The place was overly creepy but I had my defenses, plus Kiba was with me. A faint smile came to my lips as Kiba stopped at the sound of the wolves we had passed earlier.

"Why the long face? Given up on paradise?" The fatter of the few man asked. Kiba began walking once more and I followed slowly.

"It's not safe for you kids to wonder alone you know." Another of the men spoke. I stifled a low growl and continued on.

"You should stay with your pack." That was it. Kiba and me both stopped giving them deathly glares. We didn't need a pack to stay safe.

"What are you guys doing? Sitting around here with no purpose." Kiba grunted to the men. They turned at us with their smug smiles and only stared. The one who fist spoke glared at us and remarked.

"What'd you say?" He growled. I tightened my teeth together and growled openly.

"I know why you all weren't able to get to paradise, you're only a pack of dogs." He growled. I hoorayed silently and smirked at the men. I turned to face the men as the big man said. "Why you little punk."

They began to advance towards us and began to growl. I shared my own growls dropping my human silhouette and bared my teeth, raising my tail, and curling my lips. Kiba only growled and watched them then attacked as one of them jumped into the air. I leapt at a few of them and ripped at their flesh viciously. The winced but fought on, as did Kiba and I. I finally fell to the ground as a few of them left, I was ready to sleep and when my eyes began drooping and my pain became numb, I saw Kiba being thrown to the ground and pounced on. I growled and raised myself from the ground. My legs were wide and my lips were once again curled. I let out a low growl and the wolves turned and snickered at me. The fattest of the three remained at Kiba's side growling and gripping at everything Kiba would let him. I leapt at one of the wolves and gripped his throat and ripped a chunk of it out making him wince and run off with blood spilling from his neck. I didn't think I had killed him; yet, it was irrelevant since I was jumped on and the back on my scruff was pulled upward. I was furious now. I flipped over with him on the bottom and I on the top and I took a bite out of his chest and he winced then bit at my face. I yelped and growled then latched onto his muzzle when he threw me off. I yelped running into a couple boxes then I lifted myself from the ground and watched as the two I had undefeated ran off in defeat. I snickered and ran to the wolf over at Kiba and leapt onto him pushing him off Kiba.

Once the wolf got up I jumped onto his back and lowered myself and bit his scruff and the beck of his neck making him howl in pain. I growled as I fell off and he rolled over on me. I yelped at his weight over on mine and whimpered as he grabbed my throat. Then I saw a white blur latch onto the wolves back and behind his elbow making him yelp and run off. I was breathing heavily as my vision blurred and my pain began to numb my body once more. The last wolf turned and muttered something but I couldn't hear him. Kiba went over to my side and nudged my softly. I winced and rolled over to my feet and began to limp by his side. I felt a little better with him being on his feet and I not having to worry too much about getting jumped. I just felt the slightest bit safer around the white wolf with yellow eyes.

We limped into an alley way and I slid down the wall the blood on my back staining the buildings side. Kiba did the same thing and fell over on his side once he hit the ground. I didn't feel any more pain once my eyes flutter close and I curled into a ball and fell asleep. Though not too long after I had fallen asleep I felt Kiba wrap around my which woke me up. My eyes opened slowly and I looked around examining my surroundings, the pain in my body was still numbing me. I took in a deep breath then winced and swallowed; that hurt too. What had I gotten myself into?

"You know, they were after me. Not you." Kiba mumbled explaining. I took in an abnormal breath of air and gritted my teeth trying to find an answer.

"Whether it be instinct, whether it was just the feeling of me saving a friend, and whether I'm your friend or not your mine and you're a part my pack." I mumbled. "I was willing to save you no matter what," I continued on faintly. I pinned my ears against my head not bothering to turn to him for fear that I would yelp in pain. I swallowed some blood coming to my mouth and I choked as I opened my mouth letting it spill out. I could feel him shift and lick the blood from my muzzle. Was I dying? No I couldn't be dying, could I? "Goodnight Kiba, this day is over and I'll see you tomorrow." I mumbled. He perked his ears and nuzzled my softly.

"No, please don't go to sleep, not yet." He pleaded, his yellow eyes peering into my golden ones. My eyes fluttered shut but then reopened in a split second. I winced as a pain shot through my ribs making me not only wince but also jump up. Then something cracked, two things cracked. I yelped and fell to the ground. Kiba gasped and widened his eyes then fell over me as I passed out. My numbness was gone and my sensitive body ached and trembled.

* * *

Review Please.


	4. The Successors & Loosers

~ * ~

Sun flooded the alleyway making the back of my eyelids look pink. I didn't bother opening them and I couldn't feel any warmth around my body, only cold. I had absolutely no body heat. Honestly for a second, I though I had died. I opened one of my eyes warily and slow then looked around opening my other. I gritted my teeth as I lifted my head to investigate my surroundings and the rest of the memories flooded back into my mind. Though I thought about it and I realized that I felt no pain in my ribs and that the blood I had choked up last night was faint and dry against the cement ground. Lifting myself up from the ground to sit up, my next priority was to look for Kiba. I turned my head to the left side of the alleyway then to the right. No Kiba. Forcing myself to my feet I gasped as a rustle came behind me making me turn around and investigate.

"Don't bother yourself with getting up." Said a soft voice. I growled and jumped up, feeling that I had just pulled something. In front of me was not a white wolf named Kiba, or any other member of my pack, but an outsider, a rogue that I didn't know. He was a rusted red brownish color and had brown around his muzzle and chest. He too had a collar around his neck but it was thick and had spikes around it. I curled my lips as he had stopped then advanced towards me. "Sorry," He said in a low tone. He picked up his human silhouette and wore a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket and blue jeans. He had green eyes and dark blonde hair that swept his face. I never showed him my human silhouette and didn't plan to. "You can trust me." He said holding his hands up in defense. I growled and watched him closely as he slowed his steps almost to a stop.

"Why? I don't know you and your telling me to trust you?" I growled. I lowered my head as my lips curled even more showing my cream teeth. The boy shrugged and took in a deep breath then fully stopped. His spiked collar looked funny around his neck while he was in his human form. I growled to myself for somewhat speaking of him as a friend, and that, he was defiantly not. "Who are you?" I lowered my growls a little awaiting his answer. He looked at me with his green eyes and took his hands through his hair and grunted.

"My name," He said looking at me. I forced a nod to my low head as I spread out my legs a little more. He took in a deep sigh and looked to the bright sky. "My name is Rusty." He answered hesitantly and very slow. I stifled a laugh and watched as he stared into my golden eyes. He looked so familiar but I couldn't put my paw on it. He looked cute too. Whoa! What was I thinking? I gave myself another threatening growl and blinked but then when I opened my eyes the boy had dropped his human silhouette and a white blue stood in front of me. I gasped and walked to the side of the white wolf and slightly lowered my guard as I warned Kiba not to. He looked at me then the wolf named "Rusty" and glared. I turned to my human silhouette as Kiba did as well. I glared at the one who wore a leather jacket and then I walked out of the alleyway with Kiba trailing my hind. We walked along feeling that the wolf we had left in the alleyway had gone and disappeared. Though I felt we would be seeing him soon.

We continued walking and not a word was said since we had left the alley. I heaved a deep sigh filling my lunges with precious air then I let it out and turned a corner. Kiba followed me and we continued walking. I didn't know where I was going but I felt something was wrong. We would meet up with the others later. We continued walking till we came to this little opening in a train station. As we walked in the train station itself was huge, about three stories high. I heard a thud and a yelp and I took off running with Kiba on my tail. I gasped stopping at the beginning of a ramp and stared in disbelief. There, right before my eyes I saw wolves locked in harness pulling up some sort of luggage type thing. And the thing that angered me most was that the wolf with the scar made them. I growled as my fur stood on ends Kiba seemed to feel the same way cause I could feel the heat coming off of him.

We both began to run up the ramp and I went to leap but was thrown to the ground as a male held me down in a headlock. I snapped at the man, kicking and squirming trying to release myself from his grasp. He finally let me go and I went to leap at the man but Kiba stepped in front of me and shook his head with disapproval. I gritted my teeth and turned to my human form and looked around. I looked up and saw Tsume, Toboe, and Hige standing there watching us. I let out a huff then turned back to the wolves in harnesses. I closed my eyes and turned around walking back down the ramp. I needed to get out of that place quickly. I jogged out of the opening and leaned against the wall sliding down it and hugging my knees heaving a deep sigh. I rested my head in my hands and let my sigh out as a headache quickly came to me. The past sucks. I growled and began to shiver as a slight breeze rushed past me. I caught a scent and looked up to see the wolf from the alleyway. I growled once more and rested my head back in the palms of my hands. I could hear his footsteps come near me, and the sliding of his jacket against the wall as he sat down beside me.

"Don't like it in there do ya?" He asked in a deep but then again light voice. He kind of reminded me of Hige's voice but more mature sounding. I could feel him look at me and move into me a bit. I growled a warning and turned away from him and towards the entrance of the train station. I huffed and scratched the back of my head then turned to him and looked deeper into those green eyes. He seemed so cute.

"No, I don't." I replied gruffly holding my head with my left hand. He chuckled lightly and looked up at the sky and took in a deep sigh then roughly let it out. I looked up at the morning sky as well and took in the smell of alcohol as it swirled with the cold wind. I bit my tongue lightly as I flipped my hood around my head. He looked at the ground in between his legs and sighed.

"You know, this is gonna sound stalkerish but, I've kinda been following you." With that coming from the wolf's mouth, I looked at him and let a low growl exert itself from deep within my throat.

"Is that right?" I let out a throaty grunt. He nodded and sighed.

"You know, before you left Freeze City you seemed not to have a care in this world." I looked at him and furrowed my thin brows at him in a glare. "I mean like, you didn't seem so uptight, but now..." He went to speak but I interrupted him.

"Yeah, That was before I got caught up in this pack, before I had a fight that almost killed me, before I found out that you were following me." I growled jumping up from the ground and began to stalk off but I felt something grab my arm and pull my back. I growled again loosing my balance and fell backwards into his arms. I threw myself away from him and stuffed my hands into my pockets and began to walk. I was right time to find Hige and Kiba before bloodshed was let loose again.

"Wait!" He called stepping in front of me. I pushed him out of the way and continued on walking. This idiot needed to leave me alone if he knew what was best for him. I turned back around to find he was gone. Well, I had been right about possibly seeing him again but the feeling of familiarity hung over me like a rain cloud pouring rain. It kicked at me how much I seemed to know him, it was like he was trying to help me with something, but if he was then he was really getting on my nerves. Thank god he was gone.

I continued on to the graveyard Hige and the rest had slept the previous night. I was thrown stares of resentment and received balls of saliva that men spit at me. I turned my head towards them and growled a warning growl but they remained to do so. I kept myself back for the fear of getting jumped by more then I could handle. Not to mention, it didn't help my headache. Shaking my head I finally got to the outskirts of town and found the pack with the scarred wolf and a few others. They had buried the old man; I had found that out once I had ran to Hige's side. He peered over at me then turned to Kiba nodding his head towards him. I looked over to see he was holding his arm. I looked back at Hige and wrinkled my brows at him confused. He didn't explain and only kept quiet as the man with the scar on his face, spoke uneasy. I learned that his name was Zali and that he was obviously leader of the pack living in this deserted city. He told us to get out and quite frankly I was ready.

~ * ~

I sat down on a rock and peered over at Hige. He looked back at me and gave me an uneasy smile. I felt confused as to why everyone was so weird acting. Even Tsume wasn't shooting rude comments. I grunted and turned to Kiba. "Do we have anymore food?" I asked hopefully. Kiba turned to Hige who chuckled nervously and scratched his head. I let a growl escape from my throat.

"You could have left some for us." Toboe whined. Hige shrugged and closed his eyes.

"Well, I couldn't let perfectly good food go to waste." He answered in defense. I growled glaring up at him with my head tilted to the ground.

"So you say." I snarled. He looked at me and swallowed. I felt eyes waver upon me making me look up at Toboe, though he wasn't the only one staring. Kiba was. "What do you want runt?" I snarled. He took in a deep breath ignoring my remark and held his head.

"Just, c'mon guys, there's no need to fight. We're all just hungry." Toboe whined. I rolled my eyes and looked up to the sky as the sun went behind the noon clouds. I let out a sigh, as my anger seemed to melt away. I took in another deep breath but held it and turned to Kiba who laid down after taking his shirt from his body. Toboe gasped making me turn to him, he stared at Kiba who looked at him with pain filled eyes. I looked over at Kiba's chest and a small gasped escaped my lips. "Kiba lay down!" Toboe said placing his hands in the air. "I'll be right back." Toboe said leaping to his feet and running off. Hige who had been sitting Indian style stared at Kiba's scratched and swallowed. I did the same and stared at Tsume who looked in wonder.

It had been only about ten minutes when Toboe returned with a handful of herbs in his hands. By that time I had slowly and solemnly inched my way over to Kiba's side and began to slowly speak with him. Really about nothing, just things that we had both been able to encounter together. I never once mentioned the mere fact that some one was following me. I didn't know what he'd do, and probably he wouldn't do anything. Just the thing was that the wolf that was following me, Rusty, he seemed so familiar. I didn't know how but his scent and looks bothered me. I heaved a sigh as I slowly began to move away from Kiba. I watched intently as Toboe began to place herbs against his worn chest. Wincing I got to my feet and turned to walk off.

"Where do ya think you're going?" Asked a light and cheerful voice. I stopped turning my head to my shoulder only to see the curious Hige begin to walk towards me. My raised eyebrows lowered making me look like I was glaring, though my eyebrows shielded my face. I let go of a faint sigh and began walking once Hige caught up to me.

"I'm going to find some food." I answered stuffing my hands into the pockets of my black hoodie. He placed a hand on my shoulder but then quickly took it off and grunted walking by my side. "Where do you think your going?" I asked a smirked spreading across my lips. He shrugged and smiled at me once we were out of earshot from the group.

"Ah, only walking down a stinky grave with a pretty girl." He smiled. I smiled and tried to hide my blush but didn't succeed. He stopped and grabbed my arm, I could tell without looking back that we were out of sight of the wolves. He twirled me around and placed a kiss on my lips. I gasped and swallowed pulling away from him. I stared into his pretty light brownish red eyes and smiled lightly. He took my chin in his hand as we both stared into each other's eyes. He stooped a little and I looked at him as he did so. Closing my eyes softly, I kissed him gently as he did the same with me. I felt a cold chill run down my spine as I slowly stepped away from him. Taking in a deep breath I wiped my mouth and looked at Hige who stared at me with wonder and admiration in his eyes. I gritted my teeth and turned away from him, as the shade of pink my cheeks already were grew darker.

I deeply thought that at this moment in time, I felt I had an absolute attraction to the guy. I thought that at that moment in time I might've loved the guy. This boy right here, standing in front of me. I smiled as he grinned and chuckled at me. I turned around and took a large straight step then after that I walked normally. I couldn't hear Hige's footsteps so I figured that he might have been just standing there if half shock and half amusement. I chuckled to myself quietly closing my eyes and walking on. I opened them and stared at Hige as he caught up with me and placed a broad hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled loud enough for me to clearly make out what he had said. I smiled and shook my head. "It was not the thing for a gentlemen like me to do." He finished. My smile disappeared as I turned back and concentrated a little more on my walking.

"Don't mention it." I said calmly. He looked down at me not seeing my smile. He took in a deep breath and sighed again as I closed my green blue eyes.

"I really am." I looked at him as he remarked. I shook my head and smiled at him stopping and taking my hands from my pockets. It made him stop as well and turn to me. I hugged him and held him tight never wanting to let go.

I leaned into his hear and chuckled soothingly. "If ya ask me, I enjoyed it as much as you did." I remarked a smirked running across my lips. He chuckled as I let go of him and continued to walk on. He scratched his head and laughed a little more jogging off after me. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad trip after all.

We came to a deserted part of the outskirts and something caught our noses. I looked around as Hige jogged forward to a half carcass just lying there in the middle of nowhere. I called Hige's name and I shook my head as he stopped and looked at me with a hint of confusion. The wind blew towards me bringing awkward scents and feelings of uncertainty. I swallowed blinking my eyes as Hige took a few steps towards me then stopped. I slid my fingers through my hair as the wind slowed to a stop but brought a shift in air temp.

I shifted uncomfortably as Hige gave me that confused stare. I only shook my head letting my shoulder length hair drop to my shoulders. I opened my mouth to say something but paused. My blue green eyes held some what fear in them, I felt like that time I was…

"What is it?" Hige asked turning back towards the meat. I shook my head raising my arm and taking a step forward.

"No Hige, please don't." I said. It felt dangerous but he chose to ignore me. He kneeled down and took a bite of the meat. He shrugged and I swallowed uneasily and grunted in disgust.

"See, nothing." He said. I went to walk up to him but gasped as a large cage came up from the snow and encaged Hige. I ran to the bars and grasped them trying to pry them apart, though to no avail I backed around and circled the thing. Hige followed my every move. The cage was silver and the feeling I got from it was cold and tortuous. I let out an annoyed sigh of defeat and growled banging my fists onto the bars. Hige walked over to me and rested a hand on my shoulder. My eyes that had been tightened shut jolted open and I tensed up but my release on the bars tightened even more. I looked up only to see the pleasant and calm face of Hige smiling down at me. I gritted my teeth as I heard a roar of an engine rushing towards us. A group of three came to us, and Hige looked hopeful. I gasped, as the engine only seemed to get louder, about a thousand yards away.

"Hey, didn't know wolves get caught in traps anymore." One of the men said. Hige scratched his head nervously and embarrassing. He replied with a "yeah, I'm pretty embarrassed." I narrowed my eyes at the wolves in front of me and growled in warning.

"Ah, look here boys, it's that she-wolf from last night." I growled as the men looked at me and smirked menacingly. Hige looked at me with confusion and raised a brow. One of them advanced towards me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I snarled and gritted my teeth together watching him closely. He took his hand from around my shoulders and placed it on my back slowly starting to rub me up and down. He went a little past my waist and placed it onto my hip.

"Ay, man leave her alone." Hige barked turning back to the other man. "Please let me outta here." He pleaded placing his hands on the bars. The man that had his hand on my waist pulled me towards him. I growled and took his arm swinging it around my head and biting onto it hard. He yelped in pain and backed away. The more plump of the men shook his head and snickered.

"No, only if she goes with us and you all promise to leave." He opted with him. Hige growled and nodded his head. Then he thought about it and remembered the first part of "she goes with us," and shook his head. I could tell he wanted to get outta there but I didn't think that he would really let them take me. The men shrugged and advanced towards me with smirked upon their faces. It was as if they new what their boss wanted and did it without demand.

"No, I said no!" Hige growled. "No! Please let me outta here and leave her alone!" Hige pleaded. The man shook his head and smirked as he watched me try to escape the grasps of the much thicker men. I growled and bit at everything I could get my jaws wrapped around. I could tell by the body heat drifting my way that everyone was getting man and Hige was beyond that point. I growled and stopped struggling once I heard the roar of an engine stop in front of us. The men shoved me behind them and smiled at the man getting out from the truck. He had blonde hair and blue eyes; he wore an ugly orange hat on his head and a big snow coat. I took in a deep breath and growled lowly as the one I was behind told me to shut up and stay still.

I looked from around his shoulder and at Hige. I didn't see him, which made me gasp and look around. I searched all around the metal cage and widened my eyes as I spotted him on the ground passed out, but the thing that caught me off guard was that he had his human form dropped. I narrowed my eyes and whimpered a little as the man with blonde hair began to load him onto his truck. I was just about to say something when some one took me from behind covering my mouth and dragging me away. I struggled only for a moment once I saw that the three wolves were still surrounding the men with the truck. Could it have been Kiba who dragged me away? No, he was sleeping when I left. What about Tsume or Toboe? No, Tsume was too much of a grump to do something as nice as that, or….

"Shhh." Said a calm voice. There was something strange in his grip it felt familiar. I glanced up and caught a glimpse of a dark blonde hair. I gasped as we fell backwards over a step off and I ended off landing on my back. I grunted and was let free from my rescuers grasp and rubbed my head. Great, my headache had come back. I looked over at the blonde haired boy and growled lowly at him, careful not to be so loud. He turned to me and gave a wink as he nervously chuckled. I gritted my teeth and leaned up against the wall of the drop off and sat there hunched over. He looked into my greenish blues and smiled softly at me.

"What are you doing here?" I growled in annoyance. He looked at me and snickered. He looked as if I had just shot him down, and to some extent I did.

"Me, Rusty, decided to help some one in distress." He remarked with a grunt. I growled at him.

"I didn't need your help! Hige did." I growled gritting my teeth at him. He snarled lowly at me and shook his head in disappointment.

"Hige needed help." I heard him mimic. I gritted my teeth trying not to bite this annoyance of a wolf.

"Yeah, Hige." I remarked hearing the roar of the engine rev up and drive away. Hige still lay passed out on the back of the truck. I sighed and turned back around facing Rusty and slamming my back against the pile of snow. He looked at me and scoffed lightly. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. What was he scoffing about now?

I looked over the dune and around seeing that the males had gone and Hige was nowhere in sight. I gulped and turned around the rest up against the dune once more. Great, this was so great. I opened my eyes after letting them lower and looked around with a small gasp. Where had Rusty gone? I leapt to my feet and finally found him stalking off into the white snow. I raced after him letting my legs do all the work.

Running after him my feet left small wolf looking step in the snow. I leapt at him tackling him down and sending the two of us rolling in circles then coming to a stop. He glared up at me seeing that I had landed on top. I leaned in closer to his ear with a small smirk.

"That why you don't run from me." I snickered. He grunted and rolled over leaving me on my back. I landed with a gasp and an agape mouth as he held my hands above my head. Charming, I had to agree.

"I run from who I want to." Was all he said as he jumped up off of me. I lay there for a moment and took in what he said and the feeling of the moment. I leaned up on my hands and watched him leave. He wouldn't get away from me again that even meant if I had to kill him. Okay maybe not those measures but I would do a lot. I wondered why I felt him as a familiar wolf.

Grasping his arm in my hands I looked into his eyes as he looked at me. I had never felt it before but I finally knew him. A wave of nostalgia washed over me and I grasped him in a big hug. He looked at me with a confused stare but I finally knew who he was. Wasn't he happy I knew? Maybe he didn't remember like I hadn't. Maybe he didn't know I remembered him. I pulled away and looked into his piercing blue eyes with a smile.

"Rusty." I said with a different tone. I had never said his name like that. Or at least not a time I could remember. He pulled away from my grasp but smiled and stared at me with soft eyes. He knew that I now remembered.

He grabbed my hand and began to run away from town. I followed along behind him as he pulled me. I smiled and giggled then a familiar smell came to my nose. I stopped and looked back towards the town yanking my hand from his grasp. I left my mouth agape as a feeling of guiltiness swelled up in me. He stopped and stepped towards me not seeming to understand.

"Rusty." I began with a saddened tone. "Come with me." I said taking a step towards the town. He took a step back wards and shook his head reaching his arms out to me.

"No." He said hoarsely. "I don't belong in that town." He said. "I don't belong in a pack." I kept quiet and listened to his words looking down at the ground. What he was saying hurt me. I turned my head to him as the last sentence escaped his lips and glared.

"Listen, I know about my past with you but," I paused a moment and swallowed. "I belong with them now. My purpose is to find paradise." I explained. He shook his head in disappointment.

"No, your purpose was to stay in that town with me and start a family along side me." He said balling his hands in fists. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. That town he spoke of had been burned and forgotten. I didn't care about his nonsense and turned around. I took one step and I heard footsteps come and grip my arm. I turned around and swung at Rusty. He didn't let go.

"Let go." I growled. He only shook his head and looked into my green blues. "Listen, I don't know what your problem is but that was the past and now this is the future. I'll be darned if I stay here and rot like a dead dog without any purpose." I growled. He looked into my angry eyes with his own. "Now you can come with us and search for paradise or stay in this town. But if you follow me I will make it known and I assure you it will not be a benefit with four guys at my own side." I warned. His grip on my arm slackened as his eyes took refuge to the ground. I turned my eyes from him as well. I couldn't stand to stare at him.

Turning once more to leave I yanked my arm from his grasp and began to walk. I needed to find Hige and quick. I stuffed my hands in my pockets biting my lip telling myself not to turn around. I had a feeling that he had left and I closed my eyes and flared my nose. At first I caught nothing then I gasped and took off to the sound of faint growling.

I had caught Kiba's scent.

~ * ~

I got to a silver paved placed surrounded by cement walls. The orange truck had fallen to its side and Kiba, Tsume, and Toboe were all around the cage staring at the shocked Hige. I stifled a chuckle and watched as Kiba bent the bars not bothering to conversate. The door flung up and I let out a small gasp as the man began to shoot at them. I growled and leapt off the silver cement and went to go at the man but was cut off when the grey wolf striked first.

When I looked Kiba and the others were leaving and on their way down the street. The man had stopped firing but was still alive when Zali had jumped away from the man. I began to run in somewhat leaps trying to catch my normal stride and followed the wolves. When I looked back the men stared at us in shock. I let out a small laugh as I caught up to the group. Hige gasped once I caught up to his pace and smiled at me.

"Bliss." I smiled and looked back at him with a warm smile. I sure was happy to see him.

~ * ~

By the time we arrived to the tunnels and the way to paradise it was dark. A small chill in the air aroused my senses as Hige walked up behind me. I felt a lot more jumpy then anything and Hige sneaking up behind me made me jump and swing. I gasped low as my cheeks took on a small pink tint. He looked at me with shock and his hands were up around his face. I sensed someone staring at me and turned to see Kiba and his intense blues eyeing mine.

I gritted my teeth turning back to Hige and sighed low. "Sorry Hige, I'm just jumpy." I said turning around and walking on behind Kiba. Everyone seemed calm but me being around made me feel the air as heavy and hard to breathe. Every time I tensed they sensed it and tensed as well. I couldn't hear Hige say anything nor anyone else except for Zali muttering things to his self.

As we got deeper into the tunnel I saw myself coming closer to Kiba, subconsciously though. He didn't seem to mind but then tunnel cut real low and he hunched over. I did the same and walked behind him as we followed Zali.

"This is the only way right?" Toboe asked breaking the silence. I broke my concentration on the muddy ground and looked over at him with a small smile.

"Are you sure this tunnel is really safe?" I heard Hige mumble behind Toboe. Tsume grunted and took in a deep sigh.

"I'd say it's better then being burned up with the trash." Tsume remarked. At the end of the small talk we came to the end of the tunnel and jumped into a much bigger tunnel. I was so happy to move my limbs and stretch a little more. I turned my attention to Zali as he opened his mouth.

"This is as far as I plan to go." He said roughly. Kiba turned to him and eyed his form.

"You mean, you don't plan to go to paradise with us?" Kiba asked with a hint of stun in his voice. "You're gonna keep living here?"

"I don't know if the place we tried to find was real of not, though I believe some can make it to paradise and some cannot." Zali said gruffly. "I'm convinced in that. And it's time to see for yourself to see if paradise is a real place or not." He finished. Tsume grunted.

"You know, you don't seem like much of a wolf." I let out a small gasp at Kiba yipped his name. I examined Tsume as he just stood there. "A wolf protects it own, it's not natural for it to look after another pack." Tsume said turning to him. Zali looked back behind his shoulder and chuckled.

"Your right. I guess I really have fallen." I looked at Zali and replayed his comment over and over again in my head. What was to happen to him when he returned? I pondered to myself with a sad sigh. The silence brought on after that was almost awkward until Kiba ran off into the dark. The rest followed after him and I was left in a daze. I began to walk but once I got to Zali's side I let out a small chuckle and smiled.

"Thanks." I muttered finding my feet and running off after the group.

I let out a small sigh as Zali began to speak. I could hear him almost clear. "Flowers are clever things, even if it looks like they're vanished, they never really go away. You know, like a pack of wolves. As long a there's a moon flowers will never die and neither will us wolves." I would never forget that old wolf or that speech he gave. It had been permanently burned into my soul and I doubted it would ever go away. A small tear came to my eye as we ran on.

Our search for paradise was coming close to an end.

~ * ~


	5. so There The Flower Maiden Stands

~ * ~

We alas came to a light in the cave. My slow pace quickened as I came in front of the others. Kiba caught up with me and that small light came larger as I busted through the rocks. I gasped and fell to the ground. The others came out smoothly and stared at me. Kiba walked over to me and held out a hand. I took it and smiled lowly as he helped me to my feet. He began to walk letting my hand go and passed me. We were on the road again.

I was so happy to see the sun again. It felt so good and it warmed me. Hige came up behind me and put an arm around my shoulder. I looked at him and snorted with a smirk on my face. "Yeah?" I asked with a snicker. He looked at me and smiled sheepishly then shrugged.

"Nothing." He said. The woods were quiet except for the steps we made onto the grass. Grass, oh how I had missed that too. I turned to Hige as he turned around and called for Toboe to hurry along. Toboe ran up to us, and Hige's arm slid off my shoulders.

"Hey, doesn't the forest seem a little quiet to you?" Toboe asked with a hint of concern in his voice. I looked at him and he seemed to have fear in his eyes as well. "Isn't it strange that they aren't any animals around?" He asked again. Hige rolled his yes stuffing his hands back into his pockets.

"Tell me something. You know you're a wolf right?" Hige asked. Toboe nodded and looked up at Hige. "Think about it genius, they probably ran off when they saw us coming." Hige reasoned. I nodded as a smile spread across my face. I had thought the same question but kept my mouth closed in silent embarrassment. As the humans would call it, I had just had a blonde moment. "This is the problem with taking city kids to the woods."

"You know I haven't smelled the scent since we left the city." Toboe said. "I wonder if this is really the right way."

"You want to give us a clue here?" Tsume remarked. I turned to him and folded my arms around my chest.

"Sure." Kiba answered not turning back

"Where exactly are we headed?" Tsume asked.

"Paradise." Kiba answered a matter of factly.

"And what in the heck if guiding you there?" Tsume remarked again a hint of anger in his voice.

"I'm going on instinct." Kiba explained.

"Here we go again. I just wish it felt we were getting somewhere, not that I'm complaining or anything." Hige cut in. I rolled my eyes and walked ahead of him. An annoying sound came to my ears as we all looked up curiously. It was an airship.

"That noise!" Tsume complained.

"It's an air ship, it must be one of the nobles!" Hige said with his head arched.

"Ugh, I hate that sound." Toboe said with plugged ears. I nodded and plugged mine as well.

"I agree Toboe." I said with an annoyed grunt.

Not even a second after their passing shot were fired. I let out a small gasp as my eyes shot to the sky. Warning shots? I didn't think so. A shot hit the ground and a large explosion blistered my ears. I looked around and gulped looked at Toboe who squealed. The clan had stopped once more.

"Ah! What's going on?!" Toboe yelped grabbing onto Hige's arm. Hige let him and stared to the sky.

"Man their really going at it." Hige remarked.

"She's there." Kiba said taking a few steps.

"Hold it! It had nothing to do with us." Tsume warned taking a step of his own.

"I can feel it." Kiba said now just walking

"Feel what?" Hige asked with anxiousness.

"I'm not sure but it's so familiar. Come on don't you guys feel anything at all?" Kiba growled turning back to us. I let myself ignore everything and I closed my eyes. I waited a moment then let myself sink to my knees. I could feel her, my stomach had the butterflies in it. I jumped to my feet and ran past Kiba who took off behind me. I ignored the others as they began to run after us as well.

"The flower maiden." I heard Kiba say as I ran on. A few more shot rang through the air and I could hear faint gasps behind me. I gasped looking up in the sky seeing something shiny fall from the sky. I stared in disbelief then came to a halt as we came to a mountain. The others caught up as e began to jump up the mountain. About half way up it got harder to jump and we relied on climbing.

"I can smell her! It's faint though." Hige said behind me.

"Why are you so worked up?" Tsume growled.

"Ah man. It has the smell of a noble mixed in too."

"A noble?" Tsume pondered aloud. I didn't understand it either. Toboe called out to Kiba.

"Hey Kiba, I have this fluttery feeling in my chest. Is that what you meant?" Toboe asked. Kiba nodded and looked up.

"Lets go!" Kiba barked.

Any more climbing would have killed my paws if we didn't come to the top of the mountain. We walked into another small forest and continued to walk on. I groaned subconsciously making Tsume and Hige stare at me. I blushed and gritted my teeth a little. As we walked on the smell of flowers came clearer in the half dead forest. Everyone looked as if they were blushing. Even Tsume did.

"Uh, I don't know why but my heart is pounding and I feel all warm and tingly inside." Toboe said. I looked over at him and his cheeks were as red as roses. I had a feeling mine were too.

"This is the feeling you get before pouncing on a pretty girl." Hige remarked dreamily. I growled in disgust and rolled my eyes looked over at Tsume.

"Hige, some times you need to learn when to keep your mouth shut." I said but then quickly regretted it.

"Ha, Lookie here some one like porky over there." I growled at Tsume comment and rolled my eyes.

"No, we just have kids around here like say, yourself." I bounced back with a toothy grin. Tsume looked at me and growled. Hige and Kiba let out a small chuckle at our arguing. Tsume just growled and closed his eyes then opened them looking around.

"Just, don't let our guard down." He muttered. My heart had begun to race. Fight, I wanted to fight.

We came to a small clearing and my heart seemed to be pounding in my throat. As we stopped at the end of the woods I saw a white waterfall and many white flowers. The water was beautiful blue. I heard Kiba gasped and I peered at him then followed his gaze. A few rocks poked out from the water and something almost the color of white sat upon them. I let out a small gasp, as did the others and stared with a swallow.

There sitting neatly on a rock was the flower maiden. She was dressed in a faded purple from her toes to her neck. The creators had placed a few holes in the outfit, one on each of her thighs, one showing her belly button, and one placed on her flat chest, two on each of her arms. She had a golden necklace making me want to touch my own and a few golden bracelets. She had faded lavender hair, cut short in the back and long in the front. Her eyes were a pink and red mix making a shiver run up and down my spine. She was so beautiful and made me ball my hands in fists as I took them from my pockets.

"It's her, it's really her." Hige said with astonishment. I swallowed hard and stared at her beauty.

"My heart just skipped a beat." Toboe said his bracelets jingling as he took his hands to his chest.

"Who is that?" Tsume asked with his back straight and head arched in vigilance. His human form at that moment made him looked like a wolf. The flower maiden slid off of the rock and stood in the water. Kiba began to walk towards her and Tsume and Toboe called him back. But to no avail he didn't listen and carried on.

Cheza looked at him with kind eyes then bent down to her knees and took her fingers through his tuft of fur around his cheeks. She hugged him and he hugged her back as she rubbed him. He looked peaceful.

"We meet at last." Cheza said softly.

"Awe, I want to be held like that." Toboe whimpered.

"Can that really be?" Tsume began

"Yeah, that's the flower maiden." He said astonished. I stared and swallowed once more then sat on my haunches dropping my human form. She got up then walked out from the water. I nuzzled her hand as she held it out and she bent over to pet me. Oh, it felt so good. I had never been touched in such a manor.

She smiled and then turned to Kiba who was at her side the whole time. I took on my disguise and followed as they walked back into the forest. Hige was right behind me as I took my time. The other two followed as well. Kiba held hands with her. Cheza looked back and smiled at us softly.

"This way." She called waving a hand in the air.

"That's Cheza alright. That's the flower maiden." Hige said with his hands in his pockets.

"That's weird, she a flower and a maiden." Toboe said. I nodded and turned to Tsume who had a somewhat disgusted look upon his face. Some times I wondered what he thought. "That's pretty weird." Toboe said.

"Well, the way I heard it was that a couple nobles who had too much time on their hands made her from a flower in a lab some where." Hige explained pointing a finger in the air. As they held hands I felt a ping of jealousy wash over me. I was used to being the only female in the clan now there was a flower holding my members hand. I shrugged it off and tried to get caught up back into the conversation.

"Yeah, right. A flower? Give me a break, you really believe all that?" Tsume scoffed.

"Come on Tsume, she's standing right there isn't she?" Hige said. Toboe looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, she smells nice too." Toboe said with a dreamy smile. "Like a flower." He finished. Tsume shrugged.

"Smell or no smell, I don't trust any of this." Tsume remarked with a grunt. We walked into a little cover thing and looked out then turned around and followed Kiba and Cheza back into the woods.

"Even though your hear skipped a beat too?" Toboe asked looking up at him.

"Well I for one believe it." Hige said. I didn't feel like agreeing though I did. Tsume gasped and looked at him with wide eyes. "I mean just think about it. As crazy as it seemed at first Kiba lead us straight to this place only on instinct or what ever you want to call it. Even if it is some big coincidence at least it finally feels we're one step closer." Hige reasoned.

"Yeah, you're right. It does Hige." Toboe agreed. I looked over at Tsume and laughed lowly. He looked so happy with his dragging feet and angered expression. Toboe and Hige on the other hand, looked happy and interested.

"Well, either way you looked at it, she's not my time at all. It's such a bummer." Hige said. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms. He looked at me and smirked.

We came to this worn down lab with holes in the ceiling. It looked as if it had been burned a thousand times and sure didn't feel entirely safe. I could tell Tsume felt uncomfortable as well, but then again when didn't he? Why was I thinking so much of him anyway? I sighed at the thought as we continued to walk into the light then the darkness. It seemed to go on forever and it got darker the further we got. Grass had begun to grow up on the walls and it was all over the ground. I didn't know how cause no sunlight lit the place.

"This one has been waiting for you. This one was born right here in this place." I looked at her and gave all my attention to the mystic flower maiden. Why'd she talk like that? I was sure that if we went into town with her that some one would notice she was different. "For that reason." I cocked my head and blinked a couple times. Kiba looked at her and then they came to a stop. I stopped a few paces behind them and just stood there.

Cheza ran into a room that once was. "Everybody, this ones home!" She called out then stopped abruptly. She stood there then brought her hands up to her chest looking straight ahead. I examined the room that was filled with vines and grass. Kiba walked up to her and stopped at her side. She dropped her head and looked at the ground. She looked sad and it made me feel sad. "No body, there is no one here anymore." She said, "They all, withered and died." She bent down and hugged her knees as if she was rested her back against something. She just stared out as well as Kiba. He looked intriguing. "This one is the only one left." Kiba just stood there then we both gasped as the sound of gunshot fired through the air. I turned around alas noticing that the three boys had not stayed by my side the whole time.

They skidded to a stop and Toboe looked behind them. "Kiba! Where in serious trouble! I smell humans all over the place!" Hige said breathless. I looked over to Kiba and gritted my teeth. I heard more footsteps and turned around to see Tsume standing there.

"I think we're surrounded!" Toboe said. Tsume gasped and looked over at Cheza who turned around and stared with a frightened gaze. I shook my head and watched as Kiba walked in front of her. Thank god.

"No, it wasn't her." Kiba said. I took a step and growled.

"Idiots! We have no time for this! We have to get outta here if we plan to go any further!" I growled.

"We can't. We're surrounded!" Hige protested with a hint of anger. "Where the heck are we supposed to go?" Hige growled. I turned to Kiba as he gasped and turned to Cheza. She got up and began to walk into a hallway. I stared at them blankly.

"Where are you going?" Tsume snarled as Kiba began to walk behind her.

"Didn't you just hear what I said?" Hige grunted. I looked around trying to figure out whom to run with since Tsume had taken a different route.

"Well Kiba's lost it this time." Hige said turning and running after Tsume. I ran past the runt and after Hige and Tsume. What was I doing? There was no telling which way was safer. Though I turned around to see the runt had run with Kiba.

We hit an exit and the three of us ran out a shot fired and I leapt and bit a mans throat out. More gunfire went off and Tsume began to attack. Hige jumped landing on a ledge and killed another man. I took off after another exit and came to a clearing only to get shot at some more. I gasped as I was pushed forward and fell to the ground. Hige and Tsume ran back and leapt behind a large rock. Tsume grabbed my hoodie and pulled me back. I gasped as my air was cut then coughed as the pressure was let off. Jerk!

"Are you okay?" He asked. I was shocked but nodded and turned to the firing. Hige made a comment and Tsume muttered something before turning around and running back the other way. I tripped until I caught my feet then ran after him. Hige had already made it up to my side once I reached a few feet behind Tsume. We had gone back into the building and met a few guy firing at we guessed, Kiba and Toboe. Tsume and Hige leapt at the two men easily slaughtering them. I ran to Kiba and paused in front of him. The other two had gotten to my side.

"We're completely screwed! They got that end completely blocked off." Hige complained.

"What do we do? If we leave her here we could get away." Tsume glared. I looked at Tsume and growled lowly as Kiba done the same thing.

"No! Forget it!" Kiba growled balling his hands in fists. I gritted my teeth and snarled at the two. They looked at me then turned to hear more firing.

"Guys!" Toboe called. I turned around and ran after him as he waved a hand at us. It was a dark tunnel but if it got us out then hey. Cheza called to us and waved us on. I ran to her right beside Kiba and followed after her. There was this big opening in the building and shot were fired once more. It caught me in the arm aiming me gasp and hold my arm. I stopped for a short moment then began running again. Kiba had killed the man and looked back at me with concerned eyes. I gritted my teeth then ran on looking away.

We continued to follow Cheza as she then led us to a dark place. There was hardly any light except for what followed us is. I gasped and skidded to a stop as my arm began to bleed heavier. "What the heck?!" Hige gasped skidding to a stop behind me. I looked around and the only thing I saw was brown vines and dirt.

"Its no use! There's no way we can get outta here." Toboe whined. Hige chuckled.

"We could always surrender ourselves." Tsume shot him a glare as well as my self and he chuckled nervously. "I was just kidding. I'm kidding!" Hige said holding his hands up. I looked over at Cheza and watched as she placed her hand on one of the brown vines. Her hand began to glow and a big hole formed in the wall.

"Come on guys!" I called running onto the hole. I didn't know where it was going to lead us but I wasn't going to die here on this day. Nor did I want any one else to die. Cheza walked after me with a small smile. Kiba ran after us and the others finally followed as well. They were hesitant but followed. Toboe had to talk Tsume into coming though.

By the time we had gotten far enough away from the shots it had turned to dark. My arm was throbbing and the blood had only slowed a little. I still kept going on shrugging the injury off even though it hurt like crap. We walked along the mountains side trying to get to the bottom. I turned around after Hige and Kiba had left me alone and saw Cheza taking the caboose. She went to run off the cliff then paused and swerved around with her foot kicked out in front of her. I had gasped subconsciously with wide eyes. I heard other gasp as well, Toboe and Hige.

"Ugh. She can tell?" Toboe asked aloud with a sigh of relief. Hige looked back but remained calm with his hands in his hoodie pockets. He looked so cute. Whoa! Where'd that come from! Ugh, I'm getting too caught up in these boys.

"Well, sure she's the flower maiden isn't she?" Hige said with closed eyes.

"Yeah, but how?" Toboe asked turning to him.

"She uses her antennas, how else?" Hige said beginning to walk again. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut up Hige! She doesn't have antennas dummy." I shot a glare at him with an additional throb in my arm. Ugh, this hurt too much. Hige looked at me and cocked his head.

"Well, miss thing." Hige said. Toboe turned to Cheza and I did as well. She had stopped in front of a fallen tree. I grunted and gritted my teeth situating my arm back in my hoodie. I yelped in pain then turned to Toboe as I rubbed my arm.

"I wonder is she's on edge. Around us I mean, I wonder why." Toboe pondered aloud.

"She's on edge because you're on edge around her, that's why." Kiba answered stopping and staring at me. I didn't know why he stared at me since Toboe was asking the question. Toboe looked like he understood a little more and Hige chanced a glance at me. I grunted and began rubbing my arm once more. I let out a sigh and began walking towards Kiba and Tsume. Tsume had stopped and turned around.

"Who the heck wouldn't be on edge? She's not a human and she's not a wolf, or either a flower. How are we supposed to trust a thing like that?" Tsume asked with a smirk. I growled low and closed my eyes, I felt really dizzy. "And even more so, a noble created her." Kiba only glared at him and I could feel the tension rise. I took my hand up to my forehead and began to rub my cheeks. A groan came out from my vocals as I collapsed. I didn't hit the ground as I expected to do and I was caught half way to the ground.

My eyes opened and I peered up at Kiba who slowly brought me up. He looked up at Tsume and said something but I couldn't hear him and my vision began to blur. I told myself not to surrender to sleep and looked around blindly as I was picked up off my sleep. I could hear nothing nor could I see, I could smell and I still had my senses. Kiba was holding me; I lay in his arms like a baby. I felt another presence close and smiled as Hige's hand caressed my forehead. I let out a yelp and Kiba covered my mouth as I looked around. My arm still throbbed liked crazy.

We continued to walk and I tugged at Kiba's sleeve to put me down. He hesitated at first then stopped and lowered me to my feet. I took my foot and felt around a little then my vision began to blur some more. I wasn't blind anymore but I still couldn't see clearly. I blinked a couple times then my hearing came to me and I could hear almost five times better then I ever had. The whole time I didn't say a word and I turned to Kiba and smiled.

I could make out his face and touched it softly. He had been talking to Tsume about how she was going to find paradise but he stopped and looked at me. My vision was still blurry but he took my hand and took it down from his face. I let out a small growl and turned to Tsume. They were talking about leaving Cheza. We couldn't do that!

"I'm so sick of hearing that word!" Tsume complained. I stumbled then caught my feet again as Cheza began to hum. I felt myself getting tired and looked around. Everyone had turned to look at Cheza who seemed to be soaking up the sun. I saw Toboe stumbling as she continued to hum. He fell against a cement wall and slid down it with closed eyes.

"I'm so, I'm really sleepy." Toboe said falling on his side. I looked around to try and find Hige and spotted his yellow jacket on the ground. He was leaning against a tree and I sensed he was drowsy. I could feel him slowly fading into sleep.

"Dang it! Toboe don't go to sleep." Tsume growled holding his head and stumbling his self.

"Too late." Toboe muttered resting his head and falling into a deep slumber. I fell and rested my hand against a tree trying to keep myself up. I held my head with my other arm ignoring the pain from the shot. "My body is already out cold." He said. Tsume growled and turned to Kiba who had fallen in between a couple tree roots.

"What's happening?" Tsume asked. Kiba let his head hang. I fell to the ground beside Kiba and curled into a ball.

"I have no idea what's going on." Kiba mumbled. "I just…humph." Kiba fell asleep. I whimpered and heard Tsume fall to the ground. I closed my eyes and curled my tail around my nose. I fell asleep.

~ * ~


	6. Misgivings

~ * ~

My dream was so peaceful. The most peaceful dream I had had in years. The only dream I've had in years.

_A small smile spread across my face as I sat on my haunches. I peered over at my mother and nodded my head to her. The beautiful white wolf that had pups with a rusted one. I leapt from my feet and took off into the woods, the deeper I went the safer I felt. A brownish red wolf jumped in front of me and smiled. I skidded to a stop and tackled the wolf. _

_Landing on top I peered into the wolfs golden eyes and let loose of a deep sigh. We took our human personas and his dirty blonde hair swept his face as his green eyes peered into my blue greens. He took his hand and pressed it against my cheek taking his thumb and rubbing it against my face. His touch was soft and comforting._

"_Bliss, I've missed you." Said the soft voice. I smiled and closed my eyes as he continued to caress my cheek._

"_Rusty." I muttered. My collar hung loose around my neck, as did Rusty's. His spike collar looked weird around his neck. I got off of him and got to my feet. I helped him up and we ran into the woods in our true forms. Oh, how good it felt to spread my legs and stretch. It hadn't ever felt this good in my life._

"_Are you still gonna go with me?" Rusty asked peering over at me. I nodded my head and smiled then ran into a big pasture where the grass was as tall as me. I ran in leaps then came face to face with Kiba. Then a couple other colors popped up around us._

_"Kiba! Hige? Tsume? Toboe?!" I gasped with a smile. I ran through dancing around all of them. My friends got acquainted with my mate Rusty and… and…_

~ * ~

My eyes slowly fluttered open as I rested my head on my paws. I let out a small sigh as my vision came back to me. Thank god, now I knew how it felt to be blind. I took in a deep breath of air and winced at the pain in my shoulder. I didn't want to change into my disguise. It seemed not existent at the moment. I lifted my head and looked around only to see Cheza smiling at me, and Tsume sleeping on the ground. I smirked and got to my paws shaking my pelt.

The pain in my shoulder was still there and it was stiff since I hadn't been doing anything with it. I looked around trying to find Hige or Kiba but couldn't find them. I cocked my head and stretched my muscles. A sharp pain was set off in my shoulder and I jumped back. A low growl rumbled from my throat as I turned to Cheza with a grunt. She looked so peaceful and calm, I felt peaceful and kinda calm around her. Though it still didn't take away the feeling of Tsume and Kiba arguing nor did it take away the feeling that at anytime we could be shot and killed like I had already done. We still had paradise to find and there was no doubt in my mind that Kiba would be giving up or that once we got to paradise a fight would not be standing at the gates.

"Good morning Bliss." At the sound of my name and the soft voice of Cheza I turned around and lulled my tongue from my mouth. She reached her hands out and I nuzzled it. Her touch was so soft and I didn't ever want to leave it. As if reading my mind she answered my question, "don't worry, the others should be back shortly. They went into town." I smiled and licked Cheza's hand then dipped my head.

"I'll be back." I said. I turned away and began to limp into the forest. The deeper I got the more I felt vulnerable. Maybe it was the fact that I had a shot shoulder and I was weak. I didn't want to be weak though. I turned to my human persona and walked over to a tree then began to climb up it. I rested against the bark as I let my legs stretch out and hang off a branch.

"Ugh, Toboe's gonna be wanting to see that." I said to myself taking my black hoodie off.

The shot wound was covered in dry blood and it had soaked my hoodie and half my shirt. I let my hoodie lay on my leg and squeezed the wound. I let out a small yelp then gritted my teeth as the bullet slowly began to come out. I squeezed a little harder and the bullet popped out of my arm. I let my teeth rest as I took my time examining the bullet. "Argh." I grunted as the wound began to bleed again. It wasn't as bad as it had been and only came out a little bit. I jumped down from the tree and checked to see if I had the bullet. Check.

I walked back to where we had fallen that night and was delighted to see Tsume up and Kiba back. Cheza smiled and looked over at me, had something happened in my short time I was gone? I looked at Kiba and forced a smile trying to ignore the pain in my arm. I walked over to him and held out my hand with my hoodie still hanging off my shoulder. He swept his hand under mine and I dropped the bullet. He looked down with a small gasp and looked at it closely. I don't think he'd ever seen such a thing.

I walked over to the tree stump and sat down peering over at Cheza who looked at my arm. I shrugged off her stare and turned back towards Kiba. I dipped my head once he looked at me then I turned to the sound of footsteps. I let a low growl escape my vocals and then shut up once I saw it was only Hige and Toboe. What did they have? I looked at Hige who gave me a shocked expression. My white tank top was now pretty much soaked in dry blood. And the blood trickling down my arm made it tickle.

"Wow that was ruff." Hige said peering at me. I hunched over and stared at the ground.

"We're back." Toboe called. I closed my eyes as my arm started to throb.

"You two sure took a long time." Kiba called to them. I raised my head and looked around spotting Tsume leaning against a white boulder. I thought he had left.

"Ehn, runt here kept roaming off. Here's some food." Hige said tossing him a bag of food. Toboe stepped forward and dropped all of what he had on the ground.

"Here, we brought other things too." I looked at the runt then at the load of stuff he had dropped. He picked up a deer skinned coat and made me jump as he held it up. I swallowed and gritted my teeth.

"What the heck do you plan to do with that?" Tsume asked gruffly.

"What do you think?" Toboe asked looking over at Tsume as he shook it out. "It's a present." He said walking over to Cheza and resting it over her shoulders. I looked at her face and chuckled. It didn't look that great and he face didn't look too happy either. Toboe slumped his shoulders and looked at the ground. "I guess you don't like it." Toboe muttered.

"Sure looks that way." Kiba said with a grunt. I shot him a glare but he didn't catch it. I snorted and shook my head.

"What'd I tell ya?" Hige said taking the boots and walking over to her.

"I wouldn't be too sure Hige." I said hoarsely. He slipped them on her and she got up and began to dance around. What do ya know? She liked them. She even giggled a few times and did a few twirls.

"I guess you like them don't you?" Hige smiled with delight. I chuckled and shook my head softly. She began to dance then stopped and looked at where Hige and Toboe had shown up. I turned to Cheza then past her and glared. An elderly woman. A few people spoke but I ignored their comment. She walked near and about five feet away from Cheza, Kiba stepped in front of her and glared.

"You are wolves." The women said with a smirk. I gasped and stared at her. We all gasped and stared at her.

"Old lady. Who are you?" Kiba pondered with a glare. I took a step forward after jumping from the root. She took her glasses off and opened her eyes. I let out another gasp and stared at her. She was another flower maiden! Her eyes were as red as Cheza's. I stood there with my wide eyes staring at the woman's. No, not woman, not a wolf, nor a flower. Why was I so shocked? Would she accompany with us on our journey to paradise? Would Kiba allow it? Would _Tsume_ allow it?

"Tell us. Who are you?" Kiba asked with a glare. I didn't hear Hige walk up to my so I jumped when he put an arm around my shoulder. I swallowed and watched as he pulled me close to him. She stood there with her cane and blinked.

"The Hanabitu is what they used to call us." The old woman said. Cheza brought her hand up to her chest.

"This one can tell by your scent that you are not like this one." It was sort of a question but a remark at the same time. I stood there and shuddered a bit. I groaned as I became dizzy. Hige held me a little closer taking his arm and wrapping it around my waist.

"It is true. You're not like my kind." The elderly woman said gruffly. "You are a perfect creation."

"Perfect creation?" Kiba wondered. I kept quiet as Hige motioned for he to sit down. My hair began falling from my ponytail. I took both my hands and brought it up to my head. I pulled the band from my hair and it swept over my face. I let my arms drop with my ponytail falling from my hands. I didn't have the energy to put it back up. I could sense Hige looking at my curls and I just ignored the conversation that was ahead of us. If some one attacked I would be able to run off, surely they would help me.

I shook my head and blinked a few times then looked up at the old woman. Hige turned his head past me and sniffed the air. I did the same with my back hunched and my face to the ground. I groaned picking up the scent of blood and..Humans. I shot up and looked around wide-awake. Though my sudden jump made me dizzy and made me loose my balance. Hige placed his arms around me and I looked around.

"That's stench. It's humans." Hige said looked past me. I swallowed and bit my tongue. I started to feel nauseous.

"I have a feeling we shouldn't hang here any longer." Tsume remarked. I began to take a step only to open my eyes and see that half of them were already gone. I began feeling footsteps and I turned around only to be yanked by Hige grabbing my arm and pulling me. I gasped and ran off after him. As we got deeper into the forest Hige had to help me make my way. I had to jump a few times and almost stumbled. I bit my lip trying not to yelp as my left arm scraped across tree bark. My blood began to pour from the wound. I took my hoodie and covered it up as I ran.

"Do you think it's safe to run with her?" Toboe asked with gasping breaths.

"Well, if she's like Cheza then we shouldn't have to worry." Hige said. He gripped my hand as we ran on. The old woman opened a door and we ran in. She quickly came in and shut the door. The house seemed to be a part of a hollow tree. I swallowed falling to the ground and fainting. I could feel Hige's breath on my neck as I passed out.

I felt a warm presence on my arm and I shuffled with a groan. I let out a sigh as all the pain in my arm went away. With my eyes still closed I took my right arm and began to feel my arm. The wound was gone. How--? I let out a sigh and swallowed as the old woman's voice began to sound. I listened then sat up dipping my head and keeping my eyes closed. I opened them to see Hige standing up against the wall leaning on it with a foot resting upon the wall. Toboe had the same stance. I got up from and put my hoodie on.

No one said anything as the old woman spoke of Cheza not going with us. I kept my mouth shut wanting to protest but Kiba beat me to the chase and was shot down. I looked over at Tsume who shushed us and looked out the window. He had been standing against a rock chimney and looked over so intimidating. I coughed lightly and looked at the window.

"I've smelled her back at the castle. I know I've seen her before but I don't know where." Hige said looking at Tsume who had made it over to the window. I crawled over next to the runt and looked over at the woman with blonde hair. Cher? I gasped and looked at her. She looked so…different. I knew her, I knew her and she was still alive.

"What now?" Tsume asked looking over at Kiba. Kiba looked angered but stared back. I continued to look out the window.

"Cher." I muttered with watery eyes.

"Lets go." Kiba said gruffly. "Cheza lets go." He insisted looking down at her in the chair. Cheza looked at the old woman then got up. The old woman looked sad and worn.

"This one is sorry, this one must go with Kiba and the others to paradise." Cheza said lowering herself to the woman and hugged her. The old woman just sat there and stared blankly at the floor. I took in a sigh as a small tear slid down my cheek.

The old woman pointed to a back door and Kiba ran over to it. Cheza turned around and ran after him. Tsume and I followed then Hige and Toboe trailed behind us. There was a plan and the plan was to get into the trees and jump down beside her to distract her. We silently climbed the trees and stood there till the right moment came. Cher stopped and looked around then Tsume jumped down in front of her. Hige jumped down to her right then Toboe jumped down to her left. I swallowed and jumped don behind her then stared at her form. She turned around and faced me then looked around. She didn't recognize me.

"You're the kids I saw. Who are you? What's going on here?" She growled. I swallowed and then she turned around to see Kiba and Cheza standing there. She gasped, "Cheza." She said. I winced lightly and Hige looked at me concerned. I shook my head and watched as Kiba jumped onto a ledge with Cheza at his side. Once he landed his human silhouette had dropped and a white wolf peered with yellow eyes at Cher. She stared in amazement but I couldn't stand and watch cause Hige began yanking at my hoodie. I turned around and began to run with them.

We hit the town and continued to run until Cheza slowed to a stop. My hair flew behind me then settled as I stopped and stared at Cheza. She was trembling, why was she trembling? I took my wrist and looked around for my scrunchie. I gasped and growled at myself. I couldn't find it. Oh great I had dropped it back in the forest. No going back now. I looked around then turned to Cheza as she began to talk.

"She's crying. She'll wither away." Cheza said. She wasn't crying and her voice was fine. She looked as if she was crying though.

"You mean the old lady?" Kiba asked staring at her with intense eyes. I turned to Hige who had placed an arm around my shoulder breathlessly. I chuckled and took in a deep breath then about gagged when I caught a whiff of humans. I had sort of forgotten what they smelt like. Cheza looked down then back up at Kiba.

"Kiba, can this one stay with you? Is alright if this one stays with you?" Cheza asked with bright eyes. Kiba stared at her blankly then opened his mouth in a slit.

"Cheza, you have to stay with us." Cheza looked a little shocked but turned around the Hige and called his name. He looked surprised but he chuckled and smiled softly at her.

"Sure, why not. When you're on a journey the more the merrier." He said with a smile. I chuckled and shook my head. She looked over at Toboe and called his name. He laughed and nodded his head with closed eyes. She turned to me and called my name. I swallowed and raised my thin eyes brows. I began to laugh and stuck my tongue to the side of my mouth.

"Heh, we have no choice do we?" I smiled looking at Kiba. I then turned my gaze back to Cheza. "Kiba's gonna make you go anyways. Not that it's a bad thing or something. Sure." I said with a giggled. She smiled and turned to Tsume then called his name. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath with an irritated groan. His hand was on his hips.

"Fine, I guess you can tag along. If it gets us to where we're going then I can put up with ya." Tsume said with a smirk. I chuckled and looked at Cheza who smiled as the wind began to blow her hair. It blew mine too with was aggravating.

I watched as everyone turned around towards Tsume. Were we heading back to the old woman's house? I didn't know but they started to head that way and I followed silently beside Hige. I sniffled and he looked at me. "Are you okay?" He mumbled grabbing my hand. I nodded and gripped his hand as well. We continued on until Kiba and Cheza went another way. Tsume seemed to know what was going on o we followed him back into the forest. We came to the old woman's place and stopped there. Cheza and Kiba had already made it and Cheza walked into the house. I planned to let my ears rest and not worry about eavesdropping.

Once Cheza was out she stood beside Kiba and looked up at him as he looked down at her. Tsume turned to us and snorted. "Did either of you tell her about paradise?" Tsume asked. I chuckled. He had been eavesdropping I could tell and so did the others. Hige shrugged and gripped my hand again I held it and scooted closer to him resting my right hand in the pocket of my hoodie.

"I didn't." Hige said. I shook my head holding back my smirk.

~ * ~

Once we got into town the dark had succumb the sky and the only thing giving off any light were the street lamps. We waked through alleys and alleys of pavement. I yawned as we walked on. Tsume was in front of us while Toboe was trailing behind him. Hige and I walked side by side with our hands in our hoodie pockets. I took in a breath as I caught scent of a dog. I sniffed and walked past a small bar with a black and blue tint dog chained up. I didn't stop nor did I acknowledge the animal. It had gotten up and begun to growl at us. I had half a mind to growl back and make a ruckus.

I listened as the growling became louder and a pair of footsteps behind me stopped. I turned around to see that Cheza had stopped and stared at the dog. I was happy its owner wasn't out to shoot us. Kiba had turned and watched as Cheza walked near the dog. What was she doing? I stopped and began to listen but didn't go near the dog or Kiba when he started to move.

"We have a friend, even here." Cheza said. Friend? What friend? That vicious dog. I could hear Cheza say a few comforting words to Kiba before turning back to the dog. "You do not know what you are. You never did, is that not right? There is some wolf in side of you too." I gasped as well as Kiba. Hige and the others had left but I guaranteed myself I would find them later. "You were alone your whole life, were you not?" I heard a door open and Kiba call out Cheza's name then I spotted him running towards me. I gasped and jumped a top one of the buildings and he followed me closely.

~ * ~

We had stayed the night in a junkyard and taken refuge to an abandoned bus. I opened my eyes to see Toboe staring in my face. I gasped and then glared at him as he smiled sheepishly I rolled my eyes then placed a hand on the runt's hand and shook it roughly. I stretched and got up to my feet stretching again as my hoodie lifted over my belly button. I yawned and looked at everyone as they stared at me. I smiled sheepishly and the blushed. Kiba smiled as well as Hige. I grunted and stared at Cheza as she stood under a hole in the bus. Hige popped his head out of the window and stared around. I sat on one of the seats and listened to my stomach growl. Toboe giggled as I smiled once more.

"Once we catch wind of what their up to we'll come right back." Tsume said looking at Cheza and Toboe. Kiba looked down at Cheza and smiled lowly.

"Cheza you stay here with Toboe." He said. Toboe smiled and punched the air with his fist.

"Leave it to me." Toboe cheered with a smile. Kiba walked over to the door of the bus and looked around jumping out. I followed and along trailed Tsume and Hige.

"Bliss, this is what we're supposed to be doing. We need to scout out the area and try to find a place to get outta here." Hige said cluing me in. I nodded my head and cleared my throat looking around.

"Okay, Tsume you take the west side, I'll take the east side, and Hige you take the south, Bliss you take the north side." Kiba said. I nodded my head and ran north of the town to see what was there.

Once I made it to the farthest part of town I could I caught sight of Cher staring at a few paintings. "She's still here?" I wondered to myself aloud. A guy bumped into me and pushed me down. I growled and looked up at him with a glare. "Do you mind?" I growled. Cher took in a breath and turned around. I gasped and looked at her with surprised eyes. She looked at me with the same stare. I got to my feet and my hair brushed up against my face and into my mouth. I patted the mans coat. "Sorry sir," I said then turned around and ran off. I could hear Cher calling for me to stop.

I sighed and cut a corner then hit the outskirts of the town. I gasped as I spotted one of the men in armor right in front of me. He didn't hear me and continued to patrol. I jumped onto the building that lay behind me and gasped watching the mans gun. Swallowing I remembered what it felt like to be shot with that thing.

Turning around I gasped and almost fell backwards if the one in front of me didn't catch me. His dirty blonde hair swept his face as a small smile crept on his lips. I glared into his green eyes and knocked his hands off my arms. "Rusty." I greeted dipping my head and walking on wards and past him. He stepped in front of me and held out something brown. I gasped and took it from his grasp. My scrunchie! I took my hair as I walked and fixed it into a fine bun.

"It's hard isn't it?" Rusty asked. I stopped squinting my eyes and turning towards him. "Seeing her and knowing you can't speak with her." I gulped and looked up at him nodding.

"I miss her, but you wouldn't understand." I shot with a small snarl. I turned around and began to walk away. I could hear him behind me and I rolled my eyes. He didn't say anything but kept walking. I jumped from building to building and he followed after me. I had to get to the bus, I had been gone far to long and the other I assumed were probably back. Rusty came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"How's your arm?" He asked with a smile.

"Fine and what's up with the mockery?" I asked with a snarl. He chuckled and jumped off the building. I followed him since that was the way to the bus.

"Just thought I would go ahead and tag along with you in a known type of fashion. Plus the dreams Cheza allows you to have are amazing." I glared at him and rolled my eyes. How would he know?

"What do you mean? How would you know what we dream?" I asked peering up at him as he wrapped his arm back around my shoulder. He ruffled my hair and I shook my head hoping he would stop. He did and looked down into my green blues.

"Oh, just a theory not to mention I've heard things from the cats." Rusty said circling around me with hi index fingers in the air. I snorted and chuckled at him.

"Wow," I laughed. He looked at me and chuckled. I cut a corner and he followed behind me. I sighed and cleared my throat as he followed me. The bus came into view and I ran towards it. The footsteps behind me stopped and I turned around. I waved my hands and he just stared at me blankly. I ran at him and grabbed his hand then dragged him to the bus with me. I heard voices and walked in to stare at Hige and Kiba. Tsume was there as well as Toboe and Cheza but those two where the ones who stood out to me the most. I smiled and walked up then motioned for Rusty to come with me. He slowly walked up and stared at the four boys and lovely smelling flower maiden.

"Who is this?" Tsume asked with a grunt. Hige looked at him with a small glare and Kiba just stared with his head lowered. I stared at all of them and then grabbed Rusty's hand and walked him into the bus a little more so the others could get a better look at him. Rusty looked intimidated. Kiba looked at me then Rusty and grunted lowly.

"Guys, This is Rusty. A very old friend of mine." I said. Hige looked at me then followed my arm that led to my hand that held Rusty's. I could tell he wasn't very happy so I slowly took my hand from his. I looked over at Toboe and smiled as he smiled at Rusty. At least some one liked him.

"Hi!" Toboe greeted. "My name is Toboe, and this is Kiba," He pointed to the dark haired boy, "This is Tsume," He pointed to the male dressed in leather, "and this is Hige." He pointed to a not so very happy male. Though he forced and smile and gritted his teeth. I could hear them grinding together. "Oh, and this is Cheza. The flower maiden." Toboe added. Cheza looked at Rusty and smiled warmly.

"Hello Rusty. This one has been waiting on you." Kiba, Rusty and pretty much all of us gasped. We were so not expecting that. I looked at Cheza as well as Kiba and swallowed hard.

"What do you mean Cheza?" I asked with a frown. She looked over at me and smiled lowly.

"This one knew he was following us and so did you, deep down you knew." She explained. "I sensed him." I swallowed again as my cheek flushed a bright pink and I chuckled nervously.

"Anyways." Tsume said cutting the tension. "I found an escape route that will be perfect." He said. Kiba turned to him and nodded his head.

"Yes, if that doesn't work then we can go to a place the humans call the Forest of Death." I shuddered and Toboe did the same as he mimicked the words.

"Yeah well it will be a piece of cake with you noses, am I right?" Hige smiled. Kiba nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, we leave at night." I let out a small sigh and looked at the floor as a small bug ran across the ground. Rusty seemed kind of confused as to what to do and what was going on. He needed to know he would ask. And I was satisfied to think he wouldn't run off…

~ * ~

Nightfall was near and we made our great escape. We had figured that we had been followed and indeed were right. The pack split up into two separate teams. Toboe, Kiba, and Cheza teamed up to go to the outskirts and wait on Hige, Tsume, Rusty, and I to catch up while distracting the men with guns. I could tell that Rusty wasn't sure of getting himself killed to escape the town. I assured him it would be all right and I told him it wouldn't be a bad thing if he went with Toboe and Kiba. Though he said no and we were on our way.

"Roger. The commander said they got away." One of the soldiers said. The man the soldier was talking to turned around at the tapping on his shoulder and gasped.

"Who got away?" Hige asked. I chuckled seeing the men's faces and watched as Hige attacked one of the men.

"Their here! All forces qui--…" Tsume swept down and attacked the man on the radio. I laughed and lunged myself at a few of the men firing at us. Rusty did the same thing and then followed Hige and Tsume as they began to run. I turned around and began to run as well looking over my shoulder and waving the firing men. I could have sworn one of them waved back.

We jumped up the mountains side and I turned back seeing that more men had shown up. I snickered and laughed at them. Kiba and the other two should be safe now. I heard a faint whistle and let my guard down letting my true form show. I perked my ears and sighed as I ran. Rusty looked at me and gasped once he saw my form. I heard a howl pierce the air and I quickened my pace. Once we got to the top of the mountain I looked down and saw Kiba standing around. Toboe was looking around and Cheza just stood there. Hige and Tsume jumped down. I followed after them and Rusty jumped behind me. We landed behind the two wolves and flower maiden. Toboe jumped and turned around with a fright.

"Sorry we're late." Tsume said straightening his back. Hige put a thumbs up and smiled.

"Operation successful." I chuckled and looked at Kiba who stared at him blankly. Hige laughed nervously. I shotgun went off behind us and in between Tsume and Hige landing right beside Toboe who jumped back with a gasp. I gasped and turned around staring up at the man with the gun. I remember him.

"You darned wolves!" The man growled loading his gun and cocking it. We all scattered and began to run. "You'll never fool me again." He said then shot the shotgun. I was near Cheza and Kiba when Cheza lost her footing and fell. I gasped and ran towards her but Kiba stepped in front of her. I grabbed Cheza's arm and gasped when the shotgun went off.

"Kiba!" I yowled looking up at him. He seemed fine but I knew it had to hurt. I knew it did hurt.

"He protected her." The man growled. I swallowed and helped Cheza up as the man cocked the gun and aimed it again. He fired but the barrel was empty and nothing shot out. Kiba turned towards us and grabbed Cheza running to the forest.

"Farewell old man, may we meet again." I dipped my head to the old man and ran after Kiba. I had mixed feelings about the man and him wanting to kill us. But why did he want to do so? I didn't understand. Though, may we meet again.

~ * ~


	7. Moons Doom But Owl's Riddles

~ * ~

As we walked deeper into the forest it looked as if dead and dead trees surrounded us. The hunger in my stomach made it feel like it was burning a hole inside me. It was like when we left Freeze City. I stuffed my fists into my jacket and looked around at everyone. Everyone seemed to stay near each other due to the awkward surroundings. I shivered and looked up at the top of the forest. The top, not the sun. No sun came through this place, not where we have gone anyways.

"Man, this place is so depressing." Hige moaned with a small sigh. "I thought forests would be more alive or something you know?" Hige said looking around.

Toboe blinked and looked back at Hige. "It's the Forest of Death, remember?" Toboe remarked turning his head back around.

Kiba looked back behind his shoulder at us. "That's why the humans can't follow us in here." Kiba said. Hige closed his eyes and snickered.

"Well, we don't have to rely on compasses and all that. Besides don't you think there should be more animals, like a rabbit or a fox?" Hige pondered. I laughed lightly as Toboe stopped.

"Rabbits huh? So in other words you're hungry." Toboe smirked. Hige got in his face and snickered.

"Sue me alright!" He barked back. I laughed lightly and held out my hand to Toboe. He gave me a high five and I turned around to Kiba.

"We'll probably come to a town once we get through this forest." I smiled and closed my eyes thinking of a few animals I would like to eat once we got outta this place. I licked my lips and chopped my teeth together. "Just hang in there till then." Kiba added.

"If we make it outta here alive that is." Tsume grunted kicking a human skull. I growled and listened at Toboe gasped and stepped back wards. He stepped on something that flew up in the air and swerved around. It headed right for Toboe. He let out a scream and Tsume held out his hand and caught it for him.

"There are a lot of bugs though." Tsume said with a smirk. I groaned with disgust and looked at Hige. Toboe thanked Tsume as Tsume examined the bug. "Mhm, I've never seen a bug like this." Tsume said. He crammed in into Hige's face and smirked. "Here, you're hungry aren't ya?" Hige pulled his head back in disgust and groaned. "Chow down." Hige took a step back.

"Why the heck should I?" Hige growled. Toboe looked at him mockingly.

"Cause you have the strongest stomach right?" Toboe mocked. I raised my eyes brows and smiled at Toboe. Dang he was really being snooty.

"Eat it." Tsume ordered. I growled lowly and peered at Hige.

"I ain't your taster and why are you giving me orders you aren't the leader or anything, right?" He looked over at Kiba and glared. Kiba didn't say anything but stared. He wasn't getting in this one. "Ugh, I know! Lets give it to Cheza." Hige suggested taking it from Tsume's grasp and running over to Cheza with it. I shuddered and stepped back biting my lip. I didn't think she was going to eat that even if it was going to save her life. "I bet you're hungry right?" Hige said holding it up to Cheza's face. She took a couple steps back and Kiba ran over to her and karate chopped the bug from Hige's hands. It hit the ground and green blood oozed out.

"Cheza does not eat bugs!" Kiba growled with a glare. Hige took a few steps back and I began to get angry.

"Well then what does she eat?" Hige asked. Cheza shook her head.

"This one eats nothing." She said. I gasped lowly as well as Hige and a few others.

"Nothing?" He asked. She nodded. Tsume grunted.

"You know, now that I think about it I've never seen her eat anything." Tsume said. Toboe stepped forward and nodded.

"Yeah, she drank some water that one time." Toboe added. Cheza stared at us blankly.

"This one drinks and basks." She said. Kiba looked at her.

"Basks in what?" He asked. She looked up. And when she looked up all of us did but we saw nothing. I let out a small sigh and growled.

"But not here." Cheza said sadly.

"Oh I get it." Toboe said straightening his back. Hige looked at Cheza and nodded.

"Makes sense. She is a flower." Kiba just stared at her with a blank stare but it was intense. I swallowed and rubbed my tongue against my dry mouth. I was thirsty. I looked back at Rusty and smiled as he smiled at me. Kiba began to walk leaving the dead bug to rot. I walked over the bug and began to continue walking through the forest. I could feel Rusty and Hige getting closer to me and sticking side by side. I took in a deep breath closing my green blues and let the air out. I smelt nothing except the faint stenches of the bug Kiba had killed. Ugh, I was so hungry.

~ * ~

My legs began to drag on the grey ground that I'm sure wasn't dirt. I was growing tired and I didn't think my human persona would last any longer. Though as we continued to walk I could hear poor Toboe's feet dragging on the ground. At times he would have the energy to pick up his feet and at times he didn't. As we walked I heard a thud and I turned around to see Toboe on the ground. I walked over to his side and asked if he was okay.

"Yeah." He answered shortly. It was time to take a break. He crawled over to a large root and sat down. Cheza walked over to a tree and sat down on the other side and away from all of us. She looked exhausted and rested her head against the tree with a sigh. I felt bad for her, though she had the option to stay.

"Let me see." Kiba walked examining his foot. I walked over to Toboe side and looked to see Cheza but couldn't. I sat beside him and took in a deep breath then subconsciously groaned. Toboe rested his foot on a rock and moved it up and down. Hige walked over to Toboe and stood on the other side away from me. Rusty went and sat down on the tree that Cheza was on the other side of. Tsume had walked a few feet away from the group and just stood there looking around. Okay, maybe he was a little more then a few feet away. "Well, it doesn't look sprained." Kiba assumed. Then he touched a sore spot and Toboe yelped out in pain.

"He can't even handle this little forest. Like I always say, can't take city kids to the woods." I shot Hige a glare and growled a warning growl. He looked at me and smiled sheepishly.

"Do you think you can walk?" Kiba asked ignoring the comment. Toboe nodded.

"I'm okay, I can walk just fin-.." He went to get up but yelped in pain again. He fell back down to the root and stared at Kiba.

"Mhm, Cheza?" Hige said as she walked towards us and kneeled down. She took Toboe's foot and took her other hand and began to rub it. Toboe looked at her curiously and began to moan trying to keep his mouth shut. I looked at him and laughed a little.

"Does that feel good?" Hige asked. I stopped laughing and stared at Hige with a soft gaze. Toboe nodded.

"Yeah, the pain is just melting away." He began to laugh once more and Hige looked at her with curious eyes. I could tell he wanted to be petted like that.

"Cheza? Could you pet me too?" Hige asked. She smiled and took her hand to his head and began to pet him. Kiba stared at her with a soft gaze and smiled. She took her other hand and moved it to my head and began to rub me as well. I smiled and giggled with pleasure. Rusty got up from his spot on the tree and walked over to us and whimpered. She took her hand and began to pet him as well.

"Tsume," Toboe called. "Have Cheza pet you too. It feels really good." He said. Hige moaned and laughed a little more.

"Awe, she smells so good." Tsume groaned and gritted his teeth letting his shoulder slump.

~ * ~

On the move again everything was pretty calm. Since our last rest I hadn't become so tired but I was still exhausted. I was leaning up against Hige when he opened his mouth. My eyes had been closed but the sound of his voice made me open them.

"You know, this forest isn't that bad once ya get used to it. Nothing to fight over, and the best part is that there are no humans around." I nodded with a small grin. Hige looked down at me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "We got it all to ourselves." He said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, and if we get hungry there's plenty of bugs we can eat." Toboe said with a smile.

"Yeah fat chance runt." Hige said. I chuckled and closed my eyes once more.

"Then you better not complain when we don't share them with you." Tsume said with a grunt. Why was he so gruff and such an instigator?

"I'll say again, who the hell died and made you the leader huh?" Hige growled looked back at Him. We stopped and I opened my eyes then looked at Tsume with tired eyes. Kiba took in a deep breath.

"Neither one of us is the leader Hige. Ours just isn't the kind of pack that has one." Kiba said softly but gruffly. I looked at him and sighed shortly.

"Then what kind of a pack are we?" Tsume asked turning to Kiba. Rusty, being in between the two took a step back and swallowed. I growled and bit my lip.

"C'mon guys, that doesn't really matter right now does it?" Toboe intervened. I felt back for the runt since no one seemed to acknowledge him. "Hey I know! When we get outta here what's the very first thing you want to do?" Toboe asked with a smile. My stomach growled and I laughed lowly.

"Stuff my face." I said with a groan.

"What do ya think?" Hige snapped. Tsume looked down at Toboe.

"Eat as much as I can." Tsume said gruffly.

"Eat a lot." Rusty said with a grunt.

"Eat and sleep." Kiba glared. I burst into laughter and snorted as Toboe's stomach growled. It was a funny thing to pass up laughing at since no one else was enjoying it. Hige joined my laughter as Toboe said something but I didn't hear it. Rusty began to chuckle. I stopped laughing as some one began panting. I looked over at Cheza to see that she didn't look to well. She collapsed and fell into Kiba's worried arms. We all gasped as Kiba held her close to his chest.

"You must be exhausted, we'll rest for a while." Kiba said. Cheza placed a hand on Kiba's, which was placed on her heavily beating chest.

"No, this one is alright." She argued softly. Wings flapped above our head and I looked up.

"A bird!" Hige called.

"Where?" Toboe yipped with excitement. They all looked up at the trees only to see nothing. I looked around and whimpered.

"It's the Forest of Death, you must be seeing things." Tsume grunted with his hand on his hip.

"No, I'm sure I heard the flapping of wings above us!" Hige said. I nodded my head and looked up.

"I heard it too." I said.

"It was from an owl, which mean meat!" Hige ran off towards the sound went to and yipped.

"Hey! Hey get back here!" Both Tsume and me said in unison. I ran after him and Tsume ran after me.

"What an idiot, stay here." Tsume muttered. I caught up to Hige who was looking around. I placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed when he turned around.

"You must've seen some dead leaves falling or something." Tsume said walking up behind me.

"But Tsume, there are no leaves." I argued.

"But it either way, it doesn't make sense. I could have sworn I saw it." Hige said looking back up at the trees. We heard hooting and turned around to see an owl perched up on a tree branch. "See what'd I tell ya? It was an owl." Hige said. I nodded and looked up at the owl with curiosity. "But there isn't enough meat to share with everybody." Hige said walking towards the tree. Tsume held out his arm in front of him as I sniffed the air.

"There's no scent!" I yipped running to Hige's side.

"There's something suspicious about that owl." Tsume said glaring up at it.

"An owl that's suspicious, wolves that look delicious. They all wondered in and got lost as one, well done." The owl cocked his head as I bared my fangs. Tsume growled and stared up at the owl

"That things screwing with us!" Tsume growled as he jumped up the tree. The bird flew away as Tsume kicked then landed on the ground. I glared at the bird with a growl as he mimicked the words. Freaky thing. A tingle ran up and down my spine. A howl pierced the sky and I let my breath slip as I followed the sound with my ears.

"That howl is that--" Hige began and Tsume finished.

"Toboe!" we ran after the sound and back to where Kiba and Rusty were. When we came up to where they were Cheza's eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" Tsume barked. Kiba looked up at him as he kneeled down and looked at her.

"What? Is that? Is she? Withering?" Tsume asked. Vines seemed to be growing up around Cheza's neck and cheek.

"She needs water, even sunlight will do." Kiba said frantically.

"But there isn't any, the woods are too thick and the ground is too dry. We'll never find any water here." Tsume said. Kiba placed a heavy hand on Tsume's shoulder and huffed.

"We have to! We still have to try." He said with hopeful eyes. Tsume just stared back with his mouth ajar. Kiba lifted Cheza onto his back and began to walk. We all followed him till we came into a fork in the road. "Which way do you think we should go?" I stuck my nose out and began to sniff around. Hige did the same.

"I think we should go right." Hige said with a snort.

"Hige, do you smell any water down that way?" Kiba asked as Cheza rested her head against his shoulder.

"No not a drop, but standing here isn't going to do anything." Hige said. I went to take a step but then turned around to the sound of the owls' voice.

"Here isn't helping, here isn't helping!" I looked up just as everyone else had and stared at the owl. I growled and curled my lips.

"It's an owl." Kiba said astonished. He looked at the bird wide eyed.

"Darn things back again." Tsume growled.

"It cannot be helped if there is no water, it cannot be helped if there is no water." The owl mocked. "It can't be helped if the flower is withering." The owl continued on. I growled and then turned to Kiba who took a step forward and began to yell at the owl.

"What did you say?" Kiba growled. Toboe stepped up and looked into Kiba's eyes.

"Wait a minute. Don't you think that if the owl lives here that the owl knows where some water is?" Toboe said with a smile and balled fists. The only thing I could say was that it better. Kiba gasped and looked over at the owl.

"Alright tell us! What's the closest place around here that has water?" Kiba asked. The owl cocked its head and looked at us. To each head it stared until Kiba and Hige said something.

"Kiba, Kiba. Who are you talking to?" Cheza asked faintly. He looked back at her and blinked.

"An owl Cheza." He answered her.

"An owl?" She wondered aloud. The owl hooted and cocked its head again. I was getting sick of this crap. I growled and barked at the owl now dropping my silhouette.

"Tell us you stupid piece of crap." I said with a snarl. "We're waiting!" I snarled. The bird found its wings and began to fly off. It began going on again.

"Go astray, go astray my good wolves. Answers always lie in confusion." The bird said as we ran after it.

"We can't loose him! He's the only lead we got!" Kiba growled. Kiba and Toboe took the lead where Tsume was in front of Hige, Rusty and me. We followed him until he became perched on a tree. He had been rambling on about something and I didn't care to listen nor did I take refuge to my human side. We stopped as he landed and looked at an opening of a cave. Hige and I looked at each other then me and Rusty exchanged glances.

"The answer lies from beneath the darkness, the answer lies within confine places. Only those who bravely answer will be rewarded." The owl riddled.

"It that a riddle?" Toboe asked. I nodded and Hige growled.

"Birdbrain wants us to go in." He said in irritation.

"So does that mean there's water in the cave?" Toboe asked looking up at Tsume. He shrugged and huffed lowly.

"How should I know?" Asked Tsume. I turned around to see Kiba already taking the proposal to go in. I yanked on Hige's collar and pointed at Kiba. He ran over to Kiba and placed a hand on his shoulder. Kiba turned and glared at him.

"Hey, don't go in there! Are you going to believe in what some old owl tell you? This whole thing stinks!" Hige barked. Kiba turned to him and growled.

"You tell me where we can find water then! Can you do that Hige?" Kiba growled. Hige jumped back in surprise. I shook my head and walked up to Kiba as he began to walk back in. "At this point we don't have any other choice." He said walking into the cave. I looked over at Hige and sighed, he looked hurt. I swallowed and walked in after Kiba. Rusty walked in behind me and so did Toboe. It took Hige and Tsume a minute to decide whether or not to follow, but I knew that they would end up following.

We walked into the cave and it was dark. It was a dark cave and it reeked of dirt and musk. I snorted and followed Kiba closely. My hair tickled my neck and I scratched at it. This was getting annoying. Rusty came up behind me and cleared my throat making me jump and swing at him in annoyance. He chuckled and gripped my hands. I looked into his eyes and a small connection was met. Hige, I could tell didn't like us being like that.

As we continued walking down the dark tunnels we came to a fork in the road. I let out a small sigh and huffed. I could have sworn we had seen it. Hige let loose a long sigh and let his shoulders drop. Rusty let out a moan as well as Toboe. Tsume just looked at us and rolled his yellow eyes. We had stopped for a second time in this on going tunnel.

"We saw this thing a while ago." Hige complained. I looked at him and grunted.

"You mean we've been going around in circles?" Toboe asked looking back at him. He sounded sad and desperate. Though we all felt that way.

"This cave is like a stupid maze. And to make matters worse it all looks the same." I looked at Tsume and grunted.

"Yeah, thanks for the info." He looked at me and snorted with a roll of the eyes. Kiba began to walk once more.

"We went left last time." Kiba said. Tsume tuned his head to his shoulder and watched. I gritted my teeth as Kiba walked past us. He dragged his feet and tripped over a rock. He almost fell with a gasp but caught himself in the nick of time.

"Darn it all!" He growled staring at the ground. I walked towards him and sighed. Tsume glared at him and snorted.

"Just take it easy will ya?" Tsume barked. Kiba turned to him and growled. Toboe ran in front of him and called his name softly. Kiba continued to glare at Tsume. I kept my eyes open and stared; my blood had begun to rush.

"You're just tired right? Do you want me to carry her?" Toboe asked trying to be helpful. Kiba turned to him and got in his face. I growled lowly and Hige grabbed my arm as I took a step.

"Why? Can you carry her? Do you think you can carry her? Answer me!" Kiba growled. Toboe took a step back with surprise and swallowed.

"Well I.." Toboe went to talk but Kiba cut in. I ripped myself from Hige's grasp and ran in front of Toboe spreading my arms out in front of him. I glared at Kiba with a low snarl.

"Kiba, relax. We're all tired and hungry. Knock this crap off you're not helping with the situation." I tried to stay calm. Kiba only glared at me.

"Get outta my way." Kiba said. I let out a low snarl.

"Excuse me?" I said lowering myself to his eyes level. He wasn't going to get away with this.

"Will you cut the crap Kiba." Tsume glared. "We can't trust your nose anymore. The scent of flowers has screwed it up." Kiba turned to him and growled.

"My nose is fine!" Kiba said glaring up at Tsume. I calmed my self only a little but continued to watch warily.

"Kiba put Cheza down." Tsume said calmly. He rested his hands on his pockets.

"Why Tsume? Do you still not trust her?" Kiba snarled. Tsume looked back with piercing yellow eyes. I swallowed and let my human figure dissipate.

"With the way you're acting it's you we can't trust." Tsume said narrowing his eyes even more. Kiba gasped lightly and Toboe cocked his head. "As leader of a pack you have to stay clam and detached, right now your don't have that. It's impossible for some one to be right all the time you know."

"Stay out of my way." He said. I about walked up to Kiba but Rusty grabbed my hand as I took on my human persona. Rusty knew how I was when it came to fights. One it agitated me, two I would get involved especially if it was my friend or pack mate. It was kind of like that time when I helped Kiba out.

"Is that a threat?" Tsume asked. Now they were baring fangs and my blood was cranked up to an all time high.

"Knock it off you two!" I growled running in front of the two. They stopped and looked at me with anger in their eyes. Toboe when to take a step but something cracked underneath his foot. I looked at Toboe then at his foot as he stepped back.

"Huh, bones?" Toboe pondered aloud.

"Human bones?" Hige said.

"I don't think so." I said walking up to them. I kept my distance and stared at the bones. "A bird. Their bird bones." I said softly.

"Bones of an owl do you think?" Toboe asked. I shrugged my shoulders and felt the warmth of the others coming in around us. I gasped and jumped back as a huge pill bug jumped from the bones. It went for Hige's leg and crawled up it. Hige gasped and kicked it against a rock. It curled up and screeched.

Other squealing came from behind the rocks and more bugs came from over the small hill. I gasped as one leapt for my face. I lashed my arm out at it and it hit the wall with a splat and green stuff oozed out of it. Tsume called Kiba's name and Kiba turned around and tossed Cheza up to Tsume who was on a ledge. I smiled lowly as Tsume caught her and settled her down. I bit my tongue as one bit my leg with its sharp teeth. I growled and threw it off stomping on it.

"Are wolves gonna loose to a bunch of bugs?" Tsume mocked sarcastically.

"Well, we do like to hang around flowers." Toboe interjected. Hige chuckled.

"Nicely said runt." Hige said. Rusty and I kept quiet and waited.

They began to run at us and I growled as one leapt at my face. My human silhouette had dropped and my wolf form showed. I bit a few as they latched onto my back and legs. I bit them off and threw them at the dirt walls. Lots of snarling and growling was heard as they continued to come and attack us. I let out a yelp as one bit onto my chest. I yipped and yanked it off biting onto it. It screeched and I heard Toboe yelp. We all we're all in our own little worlds as we fought the pill bugs.

I stopped for a second to take a few breaths and panted heavily as blood drenched my battered body. I gasped and heard a thud. Swerving my head around I saw Cheza getting to her feet. I gaped again and ran to her as she began to run off. Kiba shouted her name and at an instance I was by his side. The others were behind us and we we're all calling her name telling her to stop. She slipped down this hill and I followed her with out hesitation. Once we got down the hill I saw Cheza lying there with her head against the ground. Kiba went to take a step but Tsume stopped him. I looked at Tsume then ahead of everyone and saw these green things. Venus fly traps.

We began to walk near the flytraps and I stared with surprise. I hadn't seen a real one up close before. Hige and Toboe looked in a daze as they went over each of the traps. The bugs made little noises as they were devoured. I turned to Rusty and smiled at him watching as a drip of blood trickled down his cheek. I felt a drop of blood drip off my chin. It felt like water after I got out of the pond.

"Cheza." Kiba murmured kneeling down beside her. I turned my head to her and smiled as she looked at me.

"Don't worry, this one is fine." Cheza assured Kiba turning back to him. She closed her eyes and smiled. Kiba had blood stretched across his eyebrow to in front of his ear. Kiba smiled and sighed.

"Thank goodness." He said softly. I smiled and took in a deep breath then looked at everyone one else. Tsume looked pretty bad with blood trickling down his hairline and on his nose. Hige walked up to Tsume with his arms above his head. He had blood on his hoodie and his nose and cheeks.

"This one heard them, they said they were hungry." Cheza said. I continued to looked around and smiled lowly.

"They're plants that eat bugs huh?" Tsume said with a smile. I hadn't seen Tsume actually smile since this journey. I hadn't seen him smile at all.

"I guess we were saved by Cheza's friends." Hige said with a smile. Tsume scoffed.

"Hey guys!" I gasped in surprise and turned around to see Toboe pointing. "I see light! It's the way out!" He said with excitement. I laughed with joy and walked near him. He had scratched on his arm and blood on his bracelets. He had some blood on his face but not as much as us. Toboe took off towards the light and I laughed and ran to the entrance as well. I could hear steps behind me and turned to see Tsume, Hige, and Rusty running behind me. I threw my head up and stood at where the cave met the opening. The other had run past me and into the pond. Kiba held Cheza in his arms and stared at the moon. There were a couple trees a big pond, grass to lie on.

"Look Cheza, there's your water." Cheza looked up at him. I looked at Cheza and swallowed.

"This one can eat and drink all it wants." She said with a small smile. Kiba nodded his head and replied with a soft "yeah." I began to walk towards the water and stared at everyone messing around. Rusty had begun talking with Hige as Hige dunked Toboe under the water. I chuckled and sat at the waters edge watching as Cheza took a step in the water. I let out a long soft sigh of relief and smiled. I looked at Cheza and gasped softly as it looked like she was glowing. It was as if a ray from the moon was beating down on her. She looked magnificent

~ * ~


End file.
